Zapowiadał się najzwyklejszy dzień pod słońcem
by FuturePast58
Summary: Destiel school!AU. Castiel od początku jest zainteresowany nowym uczniem, który pojawia się w mieście. Nie ma pojęcia jak bardzo Dean Winchester namiesza mu w głowie.


Wszystko zapowiadało się tak zwyczajnie. Można powiedzieć, że zapowiadał się najzwyklejszy dzień pod słońcem... Castiel siedział przy swojej ławce, kiedy to się stało... Ale może zaczniemy inaczej: Castiel Novak nie był lubiany w szkole. Próbował wtopić się w tło, ale przez swoje imię nie mógł tego zrobić. Dodatkowo jego bracia, którzy już skończyli tą szkołę: Michael i Lucyfer nie byli normalni. Bliźniacy. Popieprzeni bliźniacy. Na szczęście nie wyglądali tak samo, bo gdyby tak było to Castiel by się zabił. Ale po kolei: Michael wyrobił Novakom opinię kujonów, lizusów i zniechęcił do nich połowę szkoły. Castiel mógłby to przeżyć, gdyby to było wszystko to miałby tylko przesrane u popularnych uczniów, a mógłby się trzymać z mózgowcami. Ale oczywiście Luci musiał zepsuć to, wrzucając każdego dzieciaka w okularach do śmietnika, albo toalety. I to też jeszcze by przeżył. Ale jego kolejny brat, o rok starszy Gabriel, stwierdził, że Cassie nie będzie samotnikiem i próbował znaleźć mu dziewczynę. Niestety to też skończyło się źle. Więc po tym bracie, z którym Castiel wciąż musiał się użerać, nienawidziły go chyba wszystkie dziewczyny w szkolę. Tak więc Castiel był skazany na tymczasowe towarzystwo Gabriela. Gdy ten miał czas, oczywiście. A jeśli nie miał to chłopak siedział sam i próbował nikomu nie wadzić. Lubił być sam. Nie musiał wtedy z nikim rozmawiać i martwić się tym co inni o nim pomyślą. Rok temu wszyscy się z niego wyśmiewali, pół roku temu odpuścili mu, bo nie reagował. Ale coś musiało się stać. Castiel wybrał najgorszy z możliwych momentów, żeby powiedzieć rodzinie o swojej orientacji. Wszyscy przyjęli to w miarę spokojnie. Michael spojrzał na niego jak na diabła, czyli tak jak zawsze, kiedy coś zrobił źle. Lucyfer zaczął się śmiać, a Gabe stwierdził, że wiedział o tym od dawna. Ale w szkolę nie wiedzieli. Więc kiedy ta wiadomość pojawiła się na korytarzach ( roznoszona oczywiście przez Gabriela, który nie widział nic złego w rujnowaniu bratu życia ) Castiel znowu stał się pośmieliskiem. Później próbował odegrać się na bracie, ale jak zwykle wszyscy stwierdzili, że " Cassie przesadza" i zignorowali wszystko co powiedział. Bycie najmłodszym z rodzeństwa jest okropne.

Teraz Castiel musiał przeżywać ciągłe kpiny ze strony drużyny koszykówki, a szczególnie wielkiego kapitana - Zacha. Od dwóch miesięcy bez przerwy słyszał te same przezwiska, pokazujące dobitnie na jakim poziomie intelektualnym stanęli kapitanowie. " Cassie" było najpopularniejszym. Porównywali go tym do dziewczyny z powodu budowy jego ciała - czyli braku wielkich mięśni. "Casgej" mówi chyba samo za siebie. Zach i Ben nie byli tolerancyjni w stosunku do nikogo. Rasiści, szowiniści i homofobi. Ale jakimś cudem cała szkoła i tak ich uwielbiała - no może oprócz dzieciaków, których wrzucali do toalety, chociaż tu też zdarzały się wyjątki. Pomijając wszystkie typowe przezwiska, jak kujon, ciota, nerd, pedał itp. było jeszcze jedno wymyślone szczególnie dla niego przez Ruby, kapitan drużyny cheerlederek. "Pszczółka". I może nie wydaję się to takie obraźliwe, ale nie wiedząc dlaczego irytowało Castiela najbardziej. Nie "skakał z kwiatka na kwiatek" i nie "bzykał dookoła", jak stwierdzili niektórzy. Nie przypominał pszczoły w żadnym calu, jednak właśnie takie przezwisko dla niego wymyślono. I od dwóch miesięcy nie przestawali go tak nazywać. I nazywali dalej, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. To była środa. Castiel siedział w trzeciej ławce na angielskim, kiedy do klasy weszła nauczycielka. Jak zawsze miała na sobie czarne ubrania i kok na środku głowy, sprawiający, że wyglądała jak opiekunka z horroru.

\- Zanim zaczniemy tą okropną lekcję, w czasie której i tak nie będziecie mnie słuchać, a ja będę się zastanawiać nad sensem mojego życia, chciałabym wam przedstawić nowego ucznia. - powiedziała i wszyscy oprócz Castiela spojrzeli na drzwi. Castiel usłyszał śmiech nauczycielki. - Przyjdzie za chwilę, najpierw musi odbyć rozmowę, którą przechodzi każdy nowy uczeń - stwierdziła i usiadła na krześle przed biurkiem.

Castiel wyprostował się i ułożył wszystko perfekcyjnie na swojej ławce. Widział w oczach pani Tump, że kobieta będzie wybierać kogoś do odpowiedzi, a on nie chciał być tym kimś. Miał nawet strategię. " Idealnie wyglądająca ławka, proste plecy, perfekcyjny uczeń, nigdy nie patrz w jej oczy, bo przyjmie twoje wyzwanie ". Niby proste, ale można się było pomylić i wszystko zepsuć, kończąc wymyślając fakty o lekturze, której nie przeczytałeś. Castiel to przeżył. Wielokrotnie. I nie miał ochoty robić tego ponownie.

\- Ash do odpowiedzi - usłyszał po chwili nastolatek i odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał na Asha - nieogarniętego chłopaka, który umiałby włamać się do każdego systemu, ale jakoś ma tróję z informatyki.

\- Znowu? - zapytał chłopak. Castiel zauważył, że jego kolega piszę coś bardzo szybko na kartce.

\- Tak. Właśnie to powiedziałam. Wstań i chodź odpowiadać - powiedziała nauczycielka. Chłopak za Ashem, Benny właśnie skończył pisać i wepchnął koledze kawałek papieru w dłoń.

\- Okay. Niech pani będzie - powiedział nastolatek i wstał, ściskając ściągę, którą zrobił mu przyjaciel. Przeszedł przez klasę z miną jakby szedł na własną egzekucje. Stanął przed nauczycielką i uśmiechnął się. - Wygląda pani dzisiaj inaczej. Coś pani zmieniła? Może upięła pani włosy wyżej - powiedział i błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. Kilka osób w klasie zaśmiało się.

\- Przestań żartować, bo zaczniesz odpowiedź od obniżenia ci oceny końcowej - powiedziała nauczycielka, patrząc na Asha. W jej szarych oczach pojawiła się czysta złośliwość i Castielowi zrobiło się cholernie przykro z powodu chłopaka. - Więc powiedz mi... W jaki sposób Steinbeck przedstawił postać Lenniego? - zapytała a Ash zmarszczył brwi.

\- W... normalny? - jego odpowiedź brzmiała jak pytanie, a Castiel wiedział, że to tylko bardziej zirytowało panią Tump.

\- Przestań żartować i odpowiedz na pytanie - powiedziała kobieta. Castiel był pewny, że Ash miałby przesrane, nawet jeśli znałby odpowiedzi.

\- Nie wiem. Jako człowieka. Lennie to był ten świr? - dodał po chwili Ash. Castiel zamknął oczy, myśląc, że zaraz zobaczy śmierć znajomego z klasy.

\- Nie skomentuję tego - powiedziała tylko nauczycielka, kręcąc głową. - Jeśli nie będziesz znał odpowiedzi, po prostu powiedz, że nie wiesz, bo mam dość takich rozmów - dodała po chwili i poprawiła kok, który przechylił się lekko w prawą stronę. - Scharakteryzuj postać Georga.

\- Nie potrafię - Castiel doceniał to, że Ash nie próbował już nawet zachować dumy i godności.

\- Różnice między Slimem, a Curley'em?

\- Nie wiem - Castiel starał się nie ruszać i nie oddychać, jakby czekał aż wybuchnie bomba.

\- Chociaż jedna różnica - poprosiła, prawie błagalnie, ale Castiel wiedział, że Ash będzie wybierany do odpowiedzi do końca swoich dni w tej szkolę, której może nie skończyć, jeśli będzie ciągle wybierany do odpowiedzi. Błędne koło.

\- Slim jest spokojny, a Curley agresywny - do uszu Castiela dobiegł nowy głos i chłopak spojrzał w miejsce, z którego pochodził. Obok wejścia do klasy stał chłopak. Całkiem fajny chłopak. Z fajnymi zielonymi oczami. Z fajnymi piegami na całej twarzy. Z fajnymi jasnymi włosami. Z fajną koszulką z AC/DC i fajnymi spranymi jeansami. Castiel przegryzł wargę, uświadamiając sobie, że zamiast "fajny" można by było zmienić na " seksowny ", a jemu by to nie zrobiło różnicy. Dodatkowo chłopak w drzwiach uśmiechnął się w fajnym uśmiechem, ukazującym kilka białych zębów.

\- Dziękuję za poprawną odpowiedź na to pytanie - powiedziała nauczycielka, wpatrując się w chłopaka, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Castiel nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

\- Jestem nowym uczniem. Dyrektor powiedział, że mam tu przyjść na angielski, a za godzinę dostanę mój plan lekcji - powiedział z pewnością siebie.

\- Zajmij jakieś miejsce - powiedziała kobieta, wskazując na klasę. Chłopak pokiwał głową i wszedł do klasy. - I zabierz go ze sobą zanim moja chęć zamordowania kogoś wzrośnie po raz kolejny - powiedziała, patrząc na Asha.

Nowy uczeń podszedł do niego i pociągnął go w stronę ławek, szepcząc coś do jego ucha. Odprowadził go do ławki i rozejrzał się po klasie. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby pewność siebie go opuściła, a przynajmniej Castiel myślał, że to zobaczył, ale po kilku sekundach wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu. Oczy chłopaka zatrzymały się na wolnym miejscu przed Castielem i niewiele myśląc ruszył tam i zajął swoje miejsce. Castiel siedział jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrzony w plecy nowego zanim zawiesił wzrok na swojej ławce i stwierdził, że nie podniesie go do końca lekcji.

\- Nie dosłyszałam twojego imienia - Castiel nie zareagował na głos nauczycielki skierowany w stronę nowego.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem - powiedział i Castiel mógł sobie wyobrazić jak chłopak uśmiecha się przepraszająco. " Przestań! Zobaczyłeś go kilka sekund temu!" krzyczał jego mózg, ale chłopak go nie posłuchał. - Jestem Dean Winchester - Castiel poczuł jakby coś w nim się roztapiało, ale to uczucie mogło nie pochodzić z serca, tylko z jego spodni, więc postanowił całkowicie je zignorować. Postanowił także zignorować Deana Winchestera. To przecież nie mogło być takie trudne...

To było koszmarnie trudne. Nie dość, że Dean miał z Castielem prawie wszystkie lekcje ( co świadczyło dobrze o poziomie intelektualnym nowego, ponieważ Castiel chodził na większość zajęć na poziomie zaawansowanym ) to jeszcze siadał przed nim, co ułatwiało Novakowi bezkarne gapienie się, ale cholernie utrudniało skupienie się na lekcjach... Albo ogólnie : skupienie się na czymkolwiek. Teraz był lunch, a po nim tylko jedna godzina i Castiel mógł spokojnie nie skupiać się na niczym jak tylko dojdzie do domu i zamknie się w pokoju, który dzieli z Gabrielem. Niestety. " O wilku mowa" pomyślał Castiel, widząc jak brat idzie w jego stronę z wielkim uśmiechem.

\- Cassie! Znalazłem cię! - zawołał i usiadł obok brata.

\- Cieszę się Gabriel - odpowiedział Castiel.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? Słyszałem, że masz nowego gościa w klasie na angielskim, matmie i historii - powiedział, a Castiel prawie się zakrztusił kanapką, którą akurat jadł.

\- Ktoś nowy przyszedł - potwierdził tylko i znowu pomyślał o sposobie w jaki Dean się uśmiechał. Poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone i miał ochotę przyłożyć swojej podświadomości, ale niestety znajdowała się ona w okolicach jego mózgu, a to mogłoby się skończyć boleśnie. Gabriel otworzył szeroko oczy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cassie - wyszeptał, a Castiel zaparł się w sobie i stwierdził, że nie spojrzy na brata. - Powiedz mi jak ma na imię tej chłopak, przez którego stajesz się czerwony jak burak - Castiel nie spuszczał wzroku z resztki swojej kanapki. Ignorowanie Gabriela to bardzo trudna do opanowanie sztuka, którą Castiel zaczął ćwiczyć w chwili swojego narodzenia, a dalej jej nie ogarnął. - Castiel. Powiedz starszemu bratu - chłopak starał się zapatrzeć w kanapkę. Może takie intensywne gapienie sprawi, że wyrosną jej nogi i zacznie tańczyć. To by było ciekawe. - Castiel jeśli zaraz mi nie powiesz, to zadzwonię do twoich braci. Jesteś całkowicie świadomy, że trzech na jednego to nie jest sprawiedliwy układ, ale to już nie nasza wina.

\- Dwóch na jednego, bo Michael stałby tylko z boku i komentował - stwierdził cicho Castiel

\- Młody. Ty nawet jeden na jednego byś nie miał szans - Castiel stwierdził, że jego brat ma rację, ale nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nowy chłopak ma na imię Dean - powiedział młodszy z Novaków, na co jego brat uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dean Winchester? Nowy członek drużyny koszykówki? - Castiel stwierdził, że jego zainteresowanie Deanem właśnie spadło o kilkanaście stopni. Mógł być przystojny, ale skoro był w drużynie to w szybkim czasie zacznie naśmiewać się z innych. Tak jak każdy inny. To chyba tradycja, Castiel nie był tego pewny.

\- Prawdopodobnie ten - powiedział Castiel z lekkim rozczarowaniem, które spróbował ukryć przegryzając kanapkę.

\- To masz gust młody - Gabriel zaśmiał się i poklepał brata po plecach. - Bierz go tygrysie. Ja muszę lecieć na własne polowanie - stwierdził, patrząc na Kali, która przechodziła obok ich stolika. Wstał z szybkością porównywalną do świetlej i ruszył za dziewczyną ze swojego rocznika.

Chociaż Castiel wmawiał sobie, że stracił zainteresowanie Deanem to już od dwóch tygodni nie mógł przestać gapić się na plecy chłopaka. Oczywiście, kiedy ten nie patrzył. Castiel nie wiedział jak nazwać to co Winchester miał w sobie, ale był pewien, że gdyby sprzedawali to w sklepach towar by szybko znikał. Castiel siedział właśnie na matematyce i nie mógł skupić się na zadaniu, które powinien robić. A czemu go nie robił? Bo Dean siedział przed nim. Chłopak kiwał lekko głową i przytupywał, jakby w rytm muzyki, która nigdzie nie grała. Dodatkowo ołówek w jego dłoni poruszał się w ten sam nieznany Castielowi rytm.

\- Panie Novak - Castiel podskoczył na krześle i spojrzał na nauczycielkę, która spoglądała na niego. Castiel wiedział co to znaczy. Kłopoty. - Jaką masz odpowiedź w zadaniu dwudziestym czwartym? - jej głos był przepełniony czymś co nie wróżyło dobrze dla Castiela. Nastolatek spojrzał na swoją kartkę i zobaczył, że skończył na zadaniu dwudziestym drugim... Nie dobrze.

\- Ja... - zaczął i odchrząknął zastanawiając się czy powiedzenie jakiejkolwiek liczby może mu pomóc, czy lepiej od razy się przyznać.

\- Proszę o odpowiedź, panie Novak - nauczycielka patrzyła na niego z wyższością.

\- Ja nie... - zaczął po raz kolejny, ale nie skończył. Nagle wszystko przerwał huk. Huk spowodowany upadkiem z krzesła.

\- Panie Winchester! - nauczycielka spojrzała na Deana.

\- Cholera - zaklął Dean pod nosem. - Przepraszam - powiedział w stronę nauczycielki i zaczął się podnosić kładąc dłoń na ławce Castiela. - Chyba się zagapiłem i... Przepraszam to się nie powtórzy - powiedział i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco po czym usiadł na podniesionym krześle.

\- Mam nadzieję - powiedziała cicho nauczycielka, kręcąc głową. Castiel odwrócił od niej wzrok, mając nadzieję, że kobieta o nim zapomni i wtedy to zauważył. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą była ręka Deana teraz leżała złożona karteczka. Castiel szybko ją rozwinął i położył na zeszycie, żeby zlewała się z tłem i nie była taka widoczna.

" Zadanie 24: 36x : 9 - 3 = 14y + 3x - 2y. Znajdź X.

36x : 9 - 3x = 12y + 3

4x - 3x = 12y + 3

X= 12y + 3"

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, ale chwilę później uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc rozwiązanie do zadania, którym katowała go nauczycielka. Przeczytał to w samą porę, bo kobieta znów zaczęła atakować.

\- Novak, albo podasz teraz odpowiedź, albo dostaniesz uwagę za nie słuchanie na moich lekcjach - powiedziała. Castiel spojrzał na nią i zakrył dłońmi kartkę.

\- X to 12y plus 3... - jego odpowiedź zawisła w powietrzu. Nauczycielka zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak. To dobry wynik... Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem odpowiedź przyjdzie do pana trochę szybciej, żebyśmy nie marnowali lekcji.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję - mruknął Castiel pod nosem. Spojrzał na plecy chłopaka, siedzącego przed nim i podziękował mu w myślach. Mógłby przysiąc, że jego ramiona unosiły się i opadały, jakby się śmiał.

Następnego dnia Castiel nie miał matematyki i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Były dzisiaj pierwsze w tym roku zawody koszykówki, a klasa Castiela została wybrana, żeby robić za widownie. Nastolatek nie interesował się zbytnio sportem, ale oglądanie go nie było takie złe. Jeśli znał zasady, oczywiście. A każdy uczeń tego liceum musiał znać każdą jedną zasadę koszykówki. Ponieważ koszykówka to sport święty. To sport z zasadami. To sport... w którym ta szkoła coś wygrywała. Właśnie szedł za Meg i Ruby, kiedy zaczepił go trener.

\- Hej. Dzieciak, chodź tu na chwilę! - zawołał z drugiego końca korytarza. Castiel był lekko zaskoczony, ale podszedł do nauczyciela. - Masz - powiedział tylko, podając Novakowi jakąś kartkę. - Idź to szatni i każ każdemu z tych kretynów się na tym podpisać. Inaczej nie będą mogli grać - dodał. Castiel spojrzał na kartkę, a potem na trenera. - Idź już dzieciaku! Chyba nie chcesz żebyśmy nie zagrali pierwszego meczu!

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie...

\- To świetnie! - przerwał mu trener i popchnął go w stronę męskiej szatni. - Więc idź po podpisy. Przelicz później czy wszytko się zgadza i zanieś kartkę do sędziego, który będzie tu za... Cholera! trzy minuty temu! - zawołał mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w przeciwna stronę.

\- Okay... - mruknął Castiel pod nosem.

Poprawił plecak na ramieniu i poszedł do szatni. Zawahał się przed otworzeniem drzwi - przecież cała drużyna kpi z niego już od długiego czasu - ale stwierdził, że jeśli dzisiaj nie zagrają to będzie jego wina. A Castiel nie chciał żeby cokolwiek było jego winą. Chwycił klamkę i, po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, otworzył drzwi. Pierwsze co w niego uderzyło to hałas. Castiel nie wiedział, czy te drzwi były dźwiękoszczelne, ale po otwarciu krzyczące głosy wbiły się w jego bębenki. Zaraz po tym był zapach. Czyli powietrze naładowane testosteronem jak przed każdym meczem. Castiel wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Świetnie. Teraz będzie musiał robić z siebie debila. Nie zdążył się odezwać.

\- Co tu robi nasza Pszczółka? - usłyszał głęboki głos tuż za sobą. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Zacha, zamykającego drzwi. - Panowie! Kto tu wpuścił Pszczółkę?! - zawołał. Castiel zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie jak bardzo nienawidzi tego przezwiska.

\- Ja tylko chciałem... - zaczął cicho, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Tylko chciałeś... pobzykać? - zapytał wysokim głosem Ben, którego głos uciszył resztę.

\- Nie. Chciałem... - Castiel nie wiedział czy próby powiedzenia czegoś mają jakikolwiek sens.

\- Lepiej się nie odzywaj, Cassie - powiedział Ben. - A może chciałeś znaleźć sobie chłopaka? Hmm? - powiedział, unosząc wysoko brwi i wywołując salwę śmiechu wśród swoich rówieśników.

\- Szukałeś tylko chłopaka?

\- Kto ci się podoba?

\- No dalej, powiedz Pszczółko - Castiel wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc.

\- Czy możecie mnie posłuchać - próbował przerwać, ale drużyna kontynuowała głupie komentarze. Chłopak napiął mięśnie, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans z żadnym z nich, a co dopiero ze wszystkimi na raz. - Dobra możecie mnie nie słuchać - mruknął pod nosem i, jak zakładał, został kompletnie zignorowany.

\- Pszczółka Cassie sobie lata - usłyszał chłopak. Ze złością rzucił na ziemię formularz, z którym tutaj przyszedł.

\- Macie podpisać tę kartkę i przynieść ją do mnie. Jeśli tego nie zrobicie, nie będzie meczu! - wydarł się głośniej niż zamierzał. Zobaczył jak kilka osób patrzy z zaskoczeniem na niego i na kartkę. Chłopak niewiele myśląc, co zdarzało mu się ostatnio zdecydowanie za często, odwrócił się i wyszedł z szatni.

Nastolatek odszedł tylko na kilka kroków i złapał kilka głębokich oddechów. Jak on nienawidził tej szkoły. I tych ludzi. Dlaczego trener nie mógł wybrać kogokolwiek innego do przyniesienia tego formularza? Castiel pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. Jeszcze tylko trzy godziny. Dwie godziny meczu i powrót na jedną lekcje. Później Castiel będzie mógł iść do domu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Novak podskoczył z zaskoczenia, słysząc głos za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył... Deana Winchestera, który patrzył na niego.

\- Tak, ja tylko... - nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc tylko uniósł lekko dłonie w nieokreślonym geście. Dean pokiwał lekko głową.

\- Powiedziałeś, że to ma iść do ciebie - powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Castiel spojrzał na formularz i, po chwili wahania, wziął go od Winchestera, próbując nie dotknąć jego dłoni.

\- Tak... Dzięki - tylko tyle wypadło mu z ust. Potem nastała ta dziwna chwila przepełniona niezręczną ciszą.

\- Chyba się nie przedstawiłem... - powiedział Dean lekko zakłopotany. Przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach, a Castiel stwierdził, że "artystyczny nieład" na głowie Winchestera był uroczy. Ale żeby dodać jeszcze trochę słodkości Dean uśmiechnął się, jakby nieśmiało, i na jego twarzy ukazały się dołeczki. - Jestem Dean Winchester - dodał, wyciągając Castiela z myśli.

\- Wiem. Mamy razem kilka lekcji - odpowiedział i od razu po tym miał ochotę przywalić sobie patelnią. A jako, że nie miał przy sobie patelni, stwierdził, że odłoży to zadanie na później. Ale Dean tylko pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Matmę i angielski - stwierdził.

\- I historię - dodał Castiel. Winchester zmarszczył brwi.

\- Serio? Nie zauważyłem cię na historii... Ale na tej lekcji przysypiam, więc to jest całkiem normalne - powiedział i pokazał swoje dołeczki. Castiel zapatrzył się chwilę za długo na Deana. Można było wyczuć napięcie w powietrzu. A przynajmniej Novak mógł to zrobić. Żeby rozładować sytuację odchrząknął.

\- To ja... pójdę to zanieść do sędziego - powiedział, unosząc kartkę z nazwiskami. Winchester pokiwał głową, więc Castiel odwrócił się, starając się ukryć lekko zaczerwienione policzki, i ruszył przed siebie. Przez całą drogę do sędziego próbował się otrząsnąć po rozmowie z Deanem... I nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze.

Castiel siedział na trybunach w jednym z ostatnich rzędów. Dostarczył sędziemu kartkę, kiedy ten rozmawiał z trenerem. Wszystkie najlepsze miejsca były już zajęte, więc Castiel usiadł z tyłu, jak najdalej od innych ludzi. Więc skończył w przedostatnim rzędzie, który był cały obrzucony śmieciami, z gumami do żucia poprzyklejanymi tak, że ciężko było usiąść i nie skończyć w gumą na dupie. Chłopak patrzył jak na boisko wchodzą zawodnicy dwóch drużyn. " To tylko mecz towarzyski, ale i tak macie to wygrać" powtarzał trener tak głośno, że chyba wszyscy go słyszeli i z taką złością, że każdy wiedział, że to nie jest mecz towarzyski. W żadnym stopniu. No ale wszyscy zachowywali pozory, kiedy uściskali sobie ręce na powitanie. A potem zabrzmiał pierwszy gwizdek. Castiel zobaczył jak piłka wpada w ręce przeciwników i ze zgrozą w oczach oglądał jak wpada do kosza. 2:0 - pojawiło się na ekranie. Teraz przestało już być towarzysko. Zach przejął piłkę i podał ją Benowi. Ben chciał ją odrzucić ale zaczął go kryć ktoś z innej drużyny. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokoło i podał piłkę w stronę Matta. Niestety ten nie złapał i przeciwnicy znowu mieli piłkę. Castiel szukał wzrokiem Deana, ale ten musiał być na ławce. Po chwil zabrzmiał głośny gong. 4:0. A minęło dopiero kilka minut. Widownia, którą tworzyli zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Ludzie opuszczali plakaty, które zrobili i przestawali krzyczeć, żeby zagrzać drużynę do walki. Dziesięć minut później było tylko gorzej. Widownia siedziała cicho, bucząc tylko, kiedy przeciwnicy zdobyli punkt. 6:0. I wtedy Castiel zrozumiał, że zaraz coś się wydarzy. Zach napiął mięśnie i spojrzał na chłopaka z numerem 14 na koszulce. " To się źle skończy. To się okropnie skończy " pomyślał Castiel. Ale wtedy usłyszał gwizdek i zobaczył jak Zach biegnie w stronę tamtego chłopaka. Potem był głośny huk. Wszyscy spojrzeli w to samo miejsce. Chłopak z drugiej drużyny leżał na ziemi i jęczał z bólu.

\- Zach! - głos trenera przerwał ciszę i napełnił pomieszczenie szeptami. Drużyny chciały się wykłócać. - Z boiska! Ale już! - wrzasnął trener. Zach spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka, którego właśnie zaatakował i zszedł z boiska. Usiadł na ławce rezerwowych.

\- Kara do końca pierwszej połowy? - zapytał z irytacją w głosie. Trener spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Miała być. Ale teraz widzę jakim samolubnym gnojkiem jesteś. Nie obchodzi cię co zrobiłeś. Mogłeś mu coś złamać! Nie zagrasz już w tym meczu... I nie jesteś już kapitanem tej drużyny.

\- Że co?! Trenerze, nie możesz mnie...

\- A właśnie, że mogę! - i jak widać tymi słowami zamknął usta Zacha. Nastolatek usiadł na ławce i ze złością zaciskał pięści. - Winchester! Wchodzisz! - usłyszał po chwili Castiel i zobaczył jak Dean uśmiecha się z zaskoczeniem i wbiega na boisko. - Tylko tego nie zawal młody! - dodał trener. Castiel był lekko zdziwiony, bo trener nigdy nie wpuszczał żadnego nowego na pierwszy mecz. Po kilku sekundach nastolatek zrozumiał, dlaczego Dean jest wyjątkiem. Chłopak wszedł na boisko i dość szybko przejął piłkę. Ruszył, żeby rzucić, ale kiedy został zablokowany nie brnął jak kretyn tylko podał do Matta. Ten miał kilka sekund, które dobrze wykorzystał, wrzucając piłkę do kosza. Nie było słychać dźwięku, który oznajmiał o zdobytym punkcie, ponieważ wszyscy na widowni krzyczeli z zaskoczenia i szczęścia. Dean spojrzał w stronę trybunów i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pogrążyliśmy ich! - usłyszał Castiel, kiedy przechodził obok szatni. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak, wygrali. Sześć punktów więcej dla ich szkoły. Castiel jako jedyny zauważył, że wygrali dzięki Deanowi. Może i chłopak zdobył tylko dwa kosze, ale asystował przy każdym punkcie. Gdyby nie on inni nie mogliby trafić. Jednak nikt nie komentował gry Winchestera. Został pominięty, ale chyba mu to nie przeszkadzało. Uśmiechał się z innymi, schodząc z boiska. Tylko Zach wyglądał, jakby wygrana go załamała. Chciał pokazać trenerowi, że bez niego drużyna nie zwycięży, ale jego plan spalił na panewce. Gra przeciągnęła się o jedną lekcje i wszyscy mogli już pójść do domu. Castiel wyszedł przez główne drzwi i ruszył powoli przez parking.

\- Hey! - usłyszał po chwili. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak ktoś biegnie w jego stronę. Potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby wiedzieć kto to był.

\- Cześć - powiedział cicho, kiedy Dean zatrzymał się przed nim dysząc lekko.

\- Chciałem... tylko... - zaczął i po chwili uniósł jeden palec w górę i odetchnął kilka razy głęboko zanim zaczął jeszcze raz. - Chciałem tylko przeprosić za tych kretynów z drużyny. W szatni zachowali się jak debile - powiedział i przegryzł lekko wargę zastanawiając się co zrobić.

\- To nic takiego - powiedział Castiel. Chłopak nie chciał, żeby Winchester go bronił, albo litował nad nim. Przyzwyczaił się do tego i da radę i tym razem.

\- Nie. To nie było nic takiego - powiedział Dean i westchnął cicho. - Wiesz co? Jako nowy członek tej drużyny czuję po części odpowiedzialny za to co robią i...

\- Nie musisz się czuć... - przerwał mu Castiel, ale i mu nie było dane dokończyć.

\- ... i chciałbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć - skończył nastolatek, rozkładając lekko ręce. - Co ty na to?

\- Serio, nie trzeba - powiedział Novak.

\- Trzeba... Chodzisz do domu piechotą? - zapytał po chwili. Castiel zmarszczył brwi i pokiwał lekko głową. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując kilka śnieżnobiałych zębów. Coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

\- Świetnie! Podwiozę cię - powiedział, a kiedy zobaczył, że Castiel otwiera usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, podniósł do góry dłoń. - I bez gadania. Powiedz mi adres, a ja pomogę - powiedział i minął Castiela, ruszając w stronę swojego samochodu. Castiel poszedł za nim.

\- To naprawdę nie jest konieczne...

\- Może i nie, ale będzie miło - powiedział Dean i stanął przy czarnej impali. Otworzył samochód i oboje zajęli miejsca. - To gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał Winchester. Castiel westchnął i powiedział mu swój adres.

Jazda samochodem z Deanem Winchesterem była bardzo ciekawa. Po pierwsze: kiedy Dean odpalił silnik z radia buchnęła piosenka, której Castiel nie znał, prawdopodobnie stary rock. Jedyna piosenka z listy Winchestera, którą Castiel znał to "Eye of the tiger". Po drugie: Winchester skupiał się na drodze i widać było, że prowadzenie samochodu sprawia mu przyjemność. Co prowadzi do, po trzecie: Castiel mógł gapić się na profil Deana z bliska i nie został ani razu przyłapany. I prawdopodobnie ta przejażdżka nie zmieniłaby nic w życiu Castiela, gdyby ten nie miał braci. Kiedy wyszedł z samochodu podszedł do okna od strony kierowcy.

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie - powiedział do Deana. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, a w zielonych oczach coś błysnęło.

\- Nie ma za co, Ca... - Winchester przerwał i zmarszczył brwi. Po chwili prychnął. - Właśnie chciałem cię nazwać "Cassie", kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że zniżyłbym się do poziomu moich kolegów z drużyny - stwierdził i spojrzał Castielowi w oczy. - Ale to po części twoja wina, bo nie powiedziałeś mi swojego imienia.

\- Castiel Novak - powiedział nastolatek. Dean się uśmiechnął.

\- Teraz mogę to powiedzieć. : " Nie ma za co, Castiel" - powiedział Winchester i posłał mu jeszcze jeden promienny uśmiech zanim odjechał. Castiel poczuł, że lekko się rumieni i postanowił się schować w domu. Jego błąd. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi poczuł na sobie trzy pary oczu i wiedział. Po prostu wiedział.

\- Cześć, braciszku - zaczął Gabriel. Castiel spojrzał na braci. Gabe uśmiechał się sposobem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Michael patrzył na niego z lekkim rozczarowaniem w oczach, siedzący w pokoju obok Lucyfer zawołał:

\- Twój chłopak ma fajny samochód! - Castiel zaczerwienił się.

\- To nie mój chłopak - powiedział Castiel, odkładając plecak na podłogę.

\- Skoro tak, to skąd te rumieńce na twoich policzkach? - usłyszał głos Michaela. Nienawidził spostrzegawczości starszego brata. Castiel rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie i poczuł, że jego poliki robią się nawet czerwieńsze.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie musimy rozmawiać o pszczółkach i kwiatkach, Cassie - powiedział Gabe, który opierał się o ścianę.

\- Wal się, Gabe. Wszyscy się walcie - rzucił Castiel i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Po schodach odprowadzały go głupie komentarze braci.

Tego dnia był piątek i Castiel zastanawiał się, czy powinien być zadowolony czy zdołowany. Albo kretyni z drużyny, albo jego bracia... Tu nie było dobrego wyboru. Wszystko kończyło się źle. Castiel miał dzisiaj historię, matmę, informatykę, wf i chemie. Wszedł do klasy od historii i podszedł do swojej ławki. Spojrzał na nauczyciela i zobaczył jak ten poprawia krawat. Ręka nauczyciela co chwilę skakała do krawatu. Castiel już dawno zauważył co to znaczy. Kartkówka. Z ostatniej lekcji. To ten moment, kiedy nauczyciel próbuje zgrywać twardego i chce tak wyglądać, kiedy oznajmi im, że mają wyciągnąć karteczki.

\- Cholera - mruknął Novak pod nosem i spojrzał na zegar. Siedem minut. Jakoś mu się uda. Wyciągnął podręcznik i kartkę papieru i zaczął spisywać najważniejsze informację i kilka rzeczy, do których nauczyciel przykładał większy nacisk na poprzedniej lekcji, np. kolory uniformów żołnierzy, czy rodzaj ich broni z detalami. Miał większą część informacji, kiedy nagle poczuł, że ktoś na niego patrzy. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że w Dean idzie w jego stronę.

\- Cześć, Castiel. Więc tutaj siedzisz... Dziwne, że cię nie zauważyłem wcześniej - zaczął nastolatek i oparł się o ławkę Novaka. Ten spojrzał na zegar. Trzy minuty.

\- Cześć. Jestem teraz trochę zaję... - przerwał w pół zdania, przypominając sobie, że Dean pomógł mu wybrnąć z ciężkiej sytuacji na matmie. Spojrzał w zielone oczy chłopaka. - Słuchałeś nauczyciela na poprzedniej lekcji? - spytał. Winchester prychnął.

\- Na poprzedniej zasnąłem. Nie prawie, tylko całkowicie. Nawet nie wiem o czym gadał - stwierdził, a Castiel zamknął oczy. Jeśli Dean dostanie pałę z pierwszej kartkówki nauczyciel mu nigdy nie odpuści. Nastolatek spojrzał na ściągę, którą robił i na zegar. Półtorej minuty. Niewiele myśląc chwycił rękę Winchestera i wcisnął mu w dłoń kawałek papieru, który miał mu pomóc ( zauważył przy tym, że Dean ma lekko brudne palce, ale próbował skupić się na robieniu ściągi ).

\- Mam nadzieję, że się rozczytasz - powiedział i puścił jego dłoń. Dean zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na karteczkę.

\- Po co dajesz mi ściągę? - zapytał, a Castiel miał lekką ochotę go uderzyć.

\- To podziękowanie za pomoc na matmie. Będzie kartkówka - dodał, a widząc, że Dean chce zapytać o coś jeszcze dodał. - Po prostu wiem... Poza tym: ja umiem przynajmniej na tróję, a jeśli dostaniesz u niego pałę na początku roku to polegniesz na tych zajęciach - dodał.

\- Wow. Dzięki...

\- Nie ma za co. Została... mniej niż minuta. Więc usiądź na swoim miejscu i przeczytaj wszystko ze dwa razy. Ja... napiszę coś nowego - powiedział Novak, chociaż wiedział, że w 26 sekund nie zdąży stworzyć ściągi, ale spróbować mógł. Spojrzał na tekst w podręczniku i zaczął przepisywać tylko słowa, których nie rozumiał i definicje, mając nadzieję, ze resztę ogarnia. Kiedy dzwonek zadzwonił nastolatek miał tylko trzy zdania. Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Dean już siedzi w swojej ławce i ściska w jednej dłoni pogiętą kartkę papieru.

\- Witajcie. Mam sprawdzać obecność, czy będziecie szczerzy i powiedzie mi kogo nie ma? - zapytał nauczyciel, po czym poprawił krawat.

\- Nie ma tylko Anny.

\- Dziękuję Hannah - odpowiedział nauczyciel i po raz kolejny poprawił krawat. Castiel nie mógł być bardziej pewny co się zaraz stanie. - Więc klaso przygotowałem dla was niespodziankę - powiedział, a Novak zmarszczył brwi. To coś nowego. Mr. Mayatt ( Mr. MacDonald jak nazywali go niektórzy ) chwycił plik kartek i zaczął przechodzić od ławki do ławki, kładąc kartki tak, żeby nie było widać co na nich jest. - Odwrócicie wszyscy w tym samym czasie - powiedział i wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Mam tutaj stoper, ustawiony na pięć minut. Kiedy go włączę wszyscy odwrócicie kartki, zgoda?

\- Zgoda - powiedziało kilku uczniów. Castiel był pewny, że to kartkówka... nie mógł się mylić. Prawda?

\- Dobrze więc... Start! - zawołał nauczyciel i wszyscy odwrócili swoje kartki w tym samym momencie. Castiel zobaczył nagłówek. " Kartkówka" i stwierdził, że już nigdy nie zwątpi w swoje umiejętności rozpoznawania zachowań nauczycieli. - Pięć minut - oznajmił grobowym głosem Mr. Mayatt i spojrzał na uczniów z wyższością. Castiel chwycił czarny długopis i przeczytał pierwsze pytanie.

Pytanie: Kim był Josef Mengele? ... Odpowiedź: Lekarzem, który przeprowadzał eksperymenty na więźniach w Obozach Koncentracyjnych.

Pytanie: Kim był z zawodu Speer? Odpowiedź: architektem.

I wiele podobnych pytań. W całości było piętnaście pytań. Castiel był pewny odpowiedzi w czterech, a w pięciu innych strzelał. Razem miał dziewięć odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na pozostałe pytania, ale czuł całkowitą pustkę. W jednym nawet przewrócił oczami, uświadamiając sobie, że napisał to na ściądze, którą dał Deanowi. Chłopak zaczął pisać cokolwiek, żeby zapełnić puste miejsca w pytaniach, na których nie znał odpowiedzi. Jeśli będzie miał dziewięć odpowiedzi dobrze to chyba będzie trója... Prawda? Miał taką nadzieję, bo nie było go stać na więcej. Odwrócił lekko wzrok i zobaczył jak Dean zapisuje kartkę, co chwilę zerkając na ściągę. Przynajmniej jemu się uda.

\- Odkładacie długopisy za... - Castiel spojrzał na swoją kartkę. - Trzy! - odliczał nauczyciel, a Castiel stwierdził, że jeśli nie trója to na pewno dwója. - Dwa! - Castiel na sto procent nie dostanie jedynki. Był tego pewny. - Jeden! - chociaż jeśli te odpowiedzi były źle napisane... Już miał skreślić kilka odpowiedzi, kiedy usłyszał głos nauczyciela, przerywający jego głupi pomysł. - Odłóżcie długopisy i podajcie kartki na pierwszą ławkę - wszyscy zrobili to o co poprosił... Niektórzy z większym lub mniejszym zaangażowaniem.

\- Pierdole... Kartkówkę sobie wymyślił - jęknął, ze złością jakiś chłopak.

\- Chyba nawet mi poszło - powiedziała cicho Hannah.

\- Totalnie to zrąbałam - odpowiedziała Meg. Castiel pokręcił lekko głową. Też chciał komuś powiedzieć, że poszło mu źle i że jest zły na samego siebie, ale... ale nie miał nikogo kto by chciał tego słuchać.

\- Wszyscy proszę, cisza! - zawołał nauczyciel i klasnął w dłonie. - Zaczynamy dzisiejszy temat. Otwórzcie zeszyty...

\- Już się robi, panie McDonald! - zawołał z ostatniej ławki Benny. Nauczyciel westchnął i przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek Castiel wstał z ławki jako pierwszy. Dosłownie poderwał się, słysząc ten dźwięk wybawienia. I chociaż miał mieć jeszcze cztery lekcje, a teraz informatykę to i tak się cieszył, że historia się skończyła. Spakował szybko książki i wyszedł z klasy. Poszedł kilka kroków i oparł się o ścianę, po czym wyciągnął butelkę z piciem. Pociągnął dużego łyka coli, kiedy stanął przed nim Dean.

\- Cześć - powiedział Winchester i uśmiechnął się lekko. Castiel szybko połknął picie ( prawie się przy tym zakrztusił ) i odpowiedział.

\- Hej - i tylko na tyle go stać. No, ale co innego mógł wymyślić, kiedy Dean wpatrywał się w niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami.

\- Jak ci poszła ta cholerna kartkówka? - zapytał, a Castiel był miło zaskoczony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dostanę za to chociaż tróję. Nie chcę się zniżyć do poziomu moich braci - powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Proszę nie pytaj o braci. Proszę nie pytaj o braci. Proszę nie pytaj o...

\- Masz braci? - cholera. - Starci czy młodsi? - Castiel już otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy Dean go zatrzymał. - Czekaj! Daj mi zgadnąć! Hmm... Wyglądasz na średniego brata, ale widząc minę jaką teraz zrobiłeś jestem pewny, że nim nie jesteś. A najstarszy też nie jesteś, więc zostaje ci tylko miano najmłodszego - powiedział Dean z uśmiechem. - Zgadłem?

\- Mam trzech starszych braci i jestem najmłodszy, więc chyba zgadłeś - powiedział Castiel. Uśmiech Deana się poszerzył.

\- Trzech? Cholera, ja z jednym nie wytrzymuję - stwierdził.

\- Też masz brata? Niech zgadnę : jesteś najstarszy - stwierdził Castiel i wiedział, że ma rację.

\- Zgadłeś. Mały diabeł, Sammy. Jestem na niego skazany. Mieszkam jeszcze z kuzynką, Jo, ale ona rzadko jest w domu. Typ podróżnika - stwierdził z uśmiechem i spojrzał na zegar, powieszony na ścianie. - Cholera! Mam teraz fizykę. To druga część szkoły - powiedział i pobiegł w stronę swojej klasy.

\- To było... - zaczął Castiel, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, żeby określić tą rozmowę, albo zachowanie Deana - które mogło być dla niego całkowicie normalne, Novak nie był pewien, czy Dean zachowuje się tak często, czy tylko czasami.

Informatykę Castiel przeżył bez problemu - zawsze radził sobie dobrze z komputerami. Zrobił w 13 minut zadanie, na które mieli godzinę. Potem poszperał trochę w internecie. Miał informatykę z Ashem. Ash rozwiązałby zadanie w trzy minuty, ale zamiast to robić włamał się do plików nauczycielki od matmy i znalazł kilka upokarzających jej zdjęć. Niestety, kiedy próbował dodać je na szkolny serwer z konta administratora został przyłapany przez nauczycielkę. Kobieta nie była dokładnie pewna, co robił, więc kazała mu wyjść z tej strony i zajmować się zadaniem. Dodatkowo usunęła zdjęcia, które Ash znalazł. Nastolatek stwierdził, że szukanie ich po raz kolejny nie jest tego warte. Zamiast tego zawiesił szkolny serwer tak, że wszystkie komputery we wszystkich salach informatycznych przestały działać prawidłowo. A przez " prawidłowo " lepiej napisać " na ekranie wyskoczył filmik z kotami, którego nikt nie mógł wyłączyć". Ash urządzał takie akcje na praktycznie każdej informatyce... Dziwne, że nikt się jeszcze nie domyślił, że to on jest odpowiedzialny, za zmiany w szkolnym menu i planach lekcji. Dodatkowo w niezapewnieniu zastępstw podczas chorób nauczycieli, co kończyło się szybszym pójściem do domu... Dziwne, że ta szkoła jeszcze stała, ale Ash chyba nie chciał jej zniszczyć... Tylko się lekko zabawić i sprawiać żeby nie była taka nudna - a przynajmniej tak myślał o tym Castiel.

Potem przyszedł czas na matmę. I Castiel mógłby przysiąc, że nauczycielka patrzyła na niego przez całą lekcję, ale chłopak jakoś to przeżył. Ale wtedy był czas na ten przedmiot. Na przedmiot, którego Castiel nienawidził z całego serca. W-F. I może dla niektórych to było dziwne, ale Novak wolał skupiać się czymś co ma proste zasady lub wzory. Na czymś czego można się nauczyć przy laptopie w domu. A niestety WFu nie można się tak nauczyć. Koszmar zaczyna się, kiedy wchodzisz do szatni. Castiel przestąpił próg i usłyszał głosy osób, które już tam były. Wszedł, mijając kilka osób i zajął jakieś wolne miejsce. Rozejrzał się i mając pewność, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, zaczął się przebierać. Zmienił T-shirt na białą bluzkę i spodnie na spodenki. Był w trakcie zawiązywania butów, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Hej, Castiel! - nastolatek podniósł wzrok i zobaczył jak Dean zajmuje miejsce na ławce na przeciwko jego. - Czyli historia, matma, angielski i WF - stwierdził Winchester i wstał.

\- Chyba tak - powiedział tylko Castiel i zobaczył, że zrobił supeł sznurówkami. Spojrzał na to i westchnął. - Cholera - mruknął cicho i zaczął rozwiązywać buta.

\- Tak właśnie się zastanawiałem... - zaczął Dean. Castiel podniósł wzrok i... matko boska, takie mięśnie powinny być zakazane. Winchester stał bez koszulki i właśnie ściągał jeansy. Castiel chyba miał otwarte usta, więc zamknął je szybko, ale nie mógł wydusić ani słowa. Dean oderwał na chwile wzrok i spojrzał na Castiela. - Zastanawiałem się, czy może twoim bratem jest Gabriel - kontynuował Dean. Niestety wspomnienie o starszym bracie oderwało myśli Castiela od nieziemskich mięśni Deana i sprowadziło na ziemie.

\- Niestety. Chociaż zawszę mogę się go wyprzeć - powiedział Castiel i wrócił do wiązania buta.

\- Spotkałem go dzisiaj na parkingu szkolnym. Stał przy moim samochodzie. Pogadaliśmy trochę - po tym zdaniu wzrok Novaka podskoczył w górę. Zabije Gabe'a. Obedrze go ze skóry.

\- Cokolwiek powiedział już wiem, że mogę za niego przepraszać - powiedział tylko nastolatek. Dean parsknął śmiechem i zasłonił swoje piękne, nieziemskie, niesamowite, olśniewające mięśnie koszulką na WF.

\- Nie ma o co przepraszać... Chyba - Castiel podniósł pytający wzrok na Deana. - Na początku był całkiem normalny. Spytał o samochód, muzykę. O to jak mi w szkolę. A potem powiedział, cytuję " Lubię cię Winchester. Już wiem dlaczego Ca... Kaloryfer zostawiłem włączony!". I uciekł w stronę szkoły, a ja stałem jak taki kretyn na parkingu, zastanawiając się o co mu chodziło - powiedział Winchester, wiążąc buty, co przypomniało Castielowi, że on jeszcze nie zawiązał swoich.

\- Tja... To jest Gabe. Nie próbuj zrozumieć Gabe'a. To jak próba zrozumienia sensu istnienia ludzi... Tylko głośna, śmierdząca alkoholem i prawdopodobnie posypana brokatem - powiedział Castiel i już chciał się uderzyć w łep za palnięcie takiej głupoty, ale wtedy Dean parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jesteś spoko, wiesz Cas? - zapytał, a Castiel podniósł na niego lekko zdziwiony wzrok.

\- Cas? - wydobyło się jego ust. Dean zaczerwienił się lekko na policzkach, tak, że jego piegi stały się ledwo widoczne.

\- Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to mogę...

\- Nie... To jest najnormalniejsze przezwisko jakie ktoś mi nadał - powiedział Novak i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. - Podoba mi się.

\- Cieszę cię - odpowiedział Dean i spojrzał na zegar. - A teraz wiąż te sznurówki, bo za minutę zaczyna się lekcja, a ty ugrzązłeś przy lewym bucie - zaśmiał się, a Castiel spuścił głowę, głównie po to, żeby ukryć zaczerwienione policzki. Kiedy zawiązał buta, stwierdził, że nigdy nie robił tego tak długo.

WF był jak zwykle męczarnią. Grali, oczywiście, w koszykówkę. Castiel został wybrany jako ostatni, co go nie zdziwiło. Dodatkowo, jako że nie było po równo Castiel siedział jako rezerwowy. I nie przeszkadzało mu to. Próbował nawet przez chwilę śledzić przebieg gry, ale wtedy trener powiedział, że się mieszają i gubią drużyny.

\- Chcecie kolorowe szarfy, czy koszulki na klaty? - zapytał. W odpowiedzi jedna z drużyn zaczęła ściągać koszulki, a Castiel nie mógł ukryć swojego zadowolenia z faktu, że Dean był w bezkoszulkowej drużynie. Wcześniej Novak tak skupił się na gapieniu, że praktycznie niczego nie zauważył. Na przykład tego, że Dean ma tatuaż na piersi i kilka siniaków, prawdopodobnie po ostatnim meczu.

\- Cassie, przestań się tak gapić na Winchestera, bo go jeszcze pożresz wzrokiem - usłyszał złośliwy głos Zacka i od tej pory gapił się bardziej dyskretnie.

Po wyjściu ze szkoły pierwszą myślą Castiela było: koniec tego piekła. Ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że Michael i Lucyfer nie planują nigdzie wychodzić. Czyli będą siedzieć w domu. Z Castielem. A to się źle skończy. Jeszcze nie wiadomo jak z Gabrielem, ale on prawdopodobnie zniknie i pojawi się w poniedziałek rano w szkolę. Nie będzie musiał się użerać ze swoimi braćmi... Szczęściarz. Gabriel szedł powoli po chodniku, patrząc na mijające go samochody. Usłyszał głośną muzykę wydobywającą się z nadjeżdżającego samochodu, który po chwili zwolnił tuż przy nim.

\- Hej, Cas! - zawołał Dean, ściszając muzykę. - Masz jakieś plany na weekend? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje białe zęby.

\- Raczej nie. Posiedzę w domu - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Świetnie. Widzimy się! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, po czym muzyka znowu stała się głośna, a samochodów ruszył. Castiel wpatrywał się w niego, dopóki nie wjechał za róg. Dopiero wtedy zaczął myśleć nad odpowiedzią Winchestera.

\- Ale że u mnie? - rzucił ze zdziwieniem do powietrza. Cholera. Dean Winchester chce się z nim spotkać. U niego w domu... Musi wyrzucić braci.

Castiel wszedł do domu bez większego planu. Był dopiero piątek, a Dean powiedział, że się zobaczą. Prawdopodobnie chodziło mu o weekend. Czyli jutro albo niedziela. Castiel zaklął pod nosem. Cholera! Mógł być dokładniejszy, a nie! Najmłodszy z Novaków wszedł po schodach na piętro i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

\- Hej, Cassie! - usłyszał, bo oczywiście ktoś musiał mu przeszkodzić zanim doszedł do pokoju i zamknął go na klucz. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył jak Lucyfer wystawia głowę ze swojego pokoju. Mieli trzy pokoje na górze i jeden na dole, który zajmował ich ojciec, Chuck.

\- Hej, Luc - powiedział zrezygnowany Castiel.

\- Słuchaj, bo jest taka sprawa - zaczął powoli jego straszy brat i Castiel już wiedział, że będą z tego problemy.

\- Powiedz, że nikogo nie zabiłeś... - jęknął. - Albo nie! Nie mów! Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć...

\- Braciszku! - przerwał mu. Teraz Castiel był pewny, że to się źle skończy.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Bo jest taka sprawa... Chcę jutro iść na koncert.

\- No to idź - powiedział Castiel, uświadamiając sobie, że być może będzie miał pusty dom... Jeśli Lucyfer pójdzie na koncert, a Gabe zniknie, i jeszcze załatwi się coś dla Michaela...

\- No i tu właśnie jest problem - powiedział i uśmiechnął się. To się skończy źle. - Po pierwsze: mam szlaban. Więc ojciec i Michael nie mogą się dowiedzieć - Castiel stwierdził, że krycie brata nie będzie trudne. Robił to już kilka razy.

\- Spoko, mogę cię kryć - powiedział, zadowolony z tego, że ma już jednego z głowy.

\- Jeszcze jest po drugie... Po drugie: nie ma już dostępnych biletów, więc potrzebował bym kogoś, kto włamie się na stronę organizatorów i załatwi jeszcze jedno dostępne miejsce. - Castiel zamknął oczy i westchnął głęboko.

\- To mi się nie uda - stwierdził i widział, że jego brat chce się kłócić. - Słuchaj. Ostatnio, kiedy mnie poprosiłeś, żebym włamał się na stronę twojej uczelni i wykasował kilka uwag na temat twojej " niepohamowanej agresji " to zajęło mi dwie godziny. Jeśli miałbym zrobić to o co mnie prosisz... - pokręcił głową. - Sorki, ale nie.

\- No, dalej. Cassie! Zniknę na cały weekend, jak to załatwisz. Będę ci winny przysługę! - zawołał, a Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się plan.

\- Okay. Zrobię to. Prawdopodobnie zajmie mi to całą noc, ale to zrobię - Castiel zobaczył, że jego brat chcę podskoczyć z zadowolenia, ale go powstrzymał. - Ale! Ale musisz sprawić, żeby Michael też zniknął na weekend - Castiel zobaczył jak bratu uśmiech schodzi z twarzy.

\- Michael ma wyjść z domu w weekend i nie wrócić na noc? - zapytał, niedowierzającym tonem.

\- Jak to załatwisz będziesz miał swój bilet - powiedział Castiel i szybko ruszył do swojego pokoju.

O 21 Lucyfer wszedł do pokoju Castiela i oznajmił, że jego bliźniak zgodził się zniknąć na weekend. Za stówę. Ale jako, że Luc ma pieniądze, z nieznanych źródeł, o których nikt nie chciał wiedzieć, to nie było z tym problemu. Dopiero wtedy Castiel zabrał się do pracy.

\- To nie może być takie trudne - stwierdził, oceniając stronę organizatorów.

Mylił się. Jak bardzo się mylił. Castiel nie miał pojęcia kto tworzył tę stronę, ale na pewno znał się na rzeczy. No bo ludzie: firewall na firewallu! Było po północy, kiedy Novak stwierdził, że nie da rady. Westchnął cicho i postanowił, że napiszę do swojej znajomej. Bo tak: Castiel miał znajomą. Jedyną osobę, która go lubiła. Ale oczywiście ona musiała mieszkać w innym mieście. Wszedł na stronę, którą razem stworzyli, specjalnie do rozmawiania między sobą... Taki osobisty chat.

" Hej C.! Co u cb? " dostał wiadomość niemal natychmiast.

" Mały problem. Próbuję kupić bilet na koncert... Tak jakby. No wiesz: włam na stronę" napisał, jakby to było całkowicie normalne.

" Uuu. Na jaki koncert? " dostał odpowiedź i uśmiechnął się lekko. No oczywiście, że nie zapytała o włam, tylko o rodzaj koncertu. Zamiast odpisywać Castiel podesłał jej link strony.

" Firewall na firewallu. Od trzech godzin się męczę i chyba nawet połowy nie mam" napisał. Przez chwilę brak odpowiedzi.

" Spokojnie - twoja Charlie ci pomoże ;) Tylko musisz mi najpierw powiedzieć dla kogo je kupujesz, bo nie uwierzę, że idziesz na ten koncert" Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko.

" Załatwiam je dla Lucyfera. Za to on wypędzi Michaela z domu"

" A po co ci pusty domek, C.? "

" Przyjdzie do mnie znajomy" odpowiedział Castiel zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. No co? On też może się pochwalić.

" Znajomy?! Czemu się dowiaduję ostatnia, że masz randkę?!"

" To nie randka... Nawet nie wiem, czy on jest gejem..."

" Jutro się dowiesz, słonko. Jak się nazywa? Jak wygląda? Jaki jest? Gdzie się poznaliście? Ogólnie wszystko proszę! "

" Dean Winchester. Chodzi ze mną na matmę, historię, angielski i WF. Jest w drużynie koszykówki. I wygląda... tak " W tym miejscu Castiel wstawił zdjęcia Deana, które znalazł na facebooku Bena z podpisem 'nowy członek drużyny'.

" Ładny. Trzymam kciuki. "

" Ale żeby coś się mogło udać to trzeba załatwić te bilety..."

" A to już mam zrobione. Proszę" w tym miejscu wyskoczył link. Castiel kliknął go z niedowierzaniem. Zobaczył bilet na koncert, który trzeba było tylko wydrukować, albo zgrać na telefon.

" Jesteś niesamowita"

" Wiem. Cała ja. A teraz daj to Szatanowi i idź spać. Śnij o swoim seksownym księciu" napisała, a Castiel mógł sobie wyobrazić jak to mówi.

" Dzięki Charlie " odpisał tylko. Zgrał bilet na pendriva i wyszedł na korytarz. Szedł po cichu, bo Michael spał w jednym z pokoi. Gabe'a już nie było, a tata wyjechał w delegacji i wróci we wtorek. Chłopak stanął przed pokojem brata i otworzył drzwi bez pukania.

\- Hej! Puka się! - zawołał Lucyfer tak głośno, że Castiel był pewny, że obudził Michaela.

\- Sorki. Chciałem ci tylko to dać - powiedział i rzucił w brata pendrivem. Miał nadzieję, że urządzenie uderzy go w głowę, ale Luc miał świetny refleks i złapał je. - Twój bilet na koncert - dodał, widząc, że brat nie ma pojęcia co właśnie dostał. Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dzięki, Cassie... Zastanawiałem się tylko: dlaczego chcesz mieć pusty dom? - zapytał go brat.

\- Nie zastanawiaj się dłużej. Masz swój bilet. Jeśli Michaela nie będzie przez weekend to będziemy kwita - powiedział młodszy z braci. Lucyfer spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami.

\- Manipulujesz ludźmi, Cassie. Idziesz w moje ślady - powiedział, ze sztuczną dumą w głosie i udał, że ociera sztuczną łzę z pod oka.

\- Dobranoc Luc. Mam nadzieję, że jak się obudzę ty będziesz już w drodze na koncert - odparł i, po otrzymaniu krótkiego "branoc, Cassie" poszedł do łóżka.

Niestety nie śnił o "swoim seksownym księciu" jak to ujęła Charlie. Nie pamiętał żeby o czymkolwiek śnił. Oczywiście Lucyfer obudził go rano, żeby mu przypomnieć, że jeśli tata by dzwonił to on jest w domu. Kiedy Castiel został haniebnie obudzony stwierdził, że już nie zaśnie. Spojrzał na zegarek i... 8:20. Jezu, co się z nim działo? Normalnie mógłby spać do 12...

\- Dzięki Luc. Przez ciebie się nie wyspałem - powiedział do powietrza przed sobą. Potem stwierdził, że nie ma co dłużej leżeć. Wstał i poszedł wziąć prysznic. A Castiel Novak uwielbiał prysznice. Uwielbiał wodę ogólnie, ale szczególnie lubił, kiedy gorąca woda spływała po jego ciele. Jak większość ludzi pod prysznicem rozmyślał o wszystkim. Ale tego dnia jego myśli błądziły tylko w okół Deana. Przyjdzie dziś czy jutro? Po co przyjdzie? Wyjdą gdzieś, czy zostaną u niego? O której przyjdzie Dean? O której wyjdzie Michael? Co Castiel będzie robił z Deanem? O czym będą rozmawiać? Po co Winchester w ogóle chce do niego przyjść?

Myśli Castiela przerwało energiczne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Cassie, kretynie! Siedzisz tam od godziny! - głos starszego brata przebił się przez jego myśli.

\- Już wychodzę! - zawołał i zakręcił wodę, po czym wyszedł z pod prysznica. Szybko się ogarnął i ubrał. Umył zęby i przeczesał włosy. Dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi, żeby zobaczyć wściekłego Michaela stojącego przed nim.

\- No nareszcie. Jeden raz w roku chce gdzieś wyjść, a ty blokujesz łazienkę.

\- Gdzie wychodzisz? - zapytał młodszy z braci.

\- Idę do znajomego. Będziemy powtarzać materiały na egzamin. Prawdopodobnie wrócę dopiero jutro - powiedział i wszedł do łazienki. Już miał zamykać drzwi, kiedy nagle znieruchomiał. - Gdzie jest Lucyfer? - zapytał. Castiel w duchu spoliczkował brata. Oczywiście nie powiadomił go, że Michael nie wie... Ale Castiel mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Jeszcze śpi... - powiedział tylko młodszy Novak.

\- To idź go obudź i powiedz, że dzisiaj on zmywa i odkurza. A jeśli kretyn nie będzie chciał wsta...

\- Spokojnie - przerwał mu Castiel i zaczął wymyślać historyjkę na poczekaniu. - Obiecałem mu wczoraj, że ogarnę jego obowiązki... Pożyczył mi kasę - wyjaśnił, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Michaela. Jego starszy brat westchnął.

\- Cassie... Musisz zacząć myśleć, bo inaczej będziesz odwalał za niego całą robotę - stwierdził tylko Michael i zamknął drzwi do łazienki. Castiel wypuścił powietrze z płuc, dopiero kiedy usłyszał wodę lecącą z prysznica.

Michael wyszedł z domu po 11. Castiel ucieszył się, widząc jak brat macha mu niedbale na pożegnanie i idzie na autobus. Mieli tylko jeden samochód, który używał ich tata. Michael i Lucyfer też mogliby jeździć, ale dostali zakaz po zgubieniu trzech par kluczy kłócąc się. Oczywiście był jeszcze Gabriel, który kradł kluczyki kiedy tylko mógł. A Castiel wolał się nie sprzeczać i po cichu oszczędzał na jakiś pojazd. Cokolwiek tylko nie rower. W głębi duszy Castiel marzył o motorze. Ale nie chciał się za bardzo wyróżniać... To nie w jego stylu. Kiedy masz motor nie możesz wtopić się w tło.

Teraz Castiel siedział w swoim pokoju. A dokładniej leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Próbował już popisać z Charlie, ale dziewczyna nie miała czasu. Posiedział trochę przy komputerze i obejrzał najnowszy odcinek The Walking Dead. Potem zaczął czytać książkę, ale nie mógł się na tym skupić. I nagle BUM - spojrzał na zegar, który pokazywał 14:17. Zszedł na dół, żeby zrobić sobie obiad. Castiel otworzył szafki w kuchni i... oczywiście, że nic nie było. Do wyboru miał gorący kubek pomidorowy, kanapki, albo udka kurczaka, które siedziały w lodówce już kilka dni. Chłopak westchnął i po chwili wpadł na pomysł.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę, bądźcie tam - jęknął podchodząc do szafki. Otworzył ją i chyba jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak na widok ziemniaków. - Czyli będą frytki - stwierdził przygotowując wszystko.

Jakiś czas później miał już oskrobane ziemniaki i pokrojone na kawałki. Wrzucił garść na patelnie z gorącym olejem. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, kiedy wyjmował frytki, których pierwszy raz w życiu nie przypalił. Spojrzał na ilość frytek i uświadomił sobie, że gotował dla całej rodziny. Castiel nie zje nawet połowy z tego. I chociaż był tego świadomy to i tak posypał wszystkie solą i wylał ketchup na osobny talerzyk. I wtedy to usłyszał. Dzwonek go drzwi. Chwycił jedzenie i postawił na stole w salonie, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Castiel otworzył drzwi zanim zdążył to przemyśleć, albo chociaż spojrzeć przez pieprzony wizjer. I oczywiście stanął jak wryty, kiedy zobaczył Deana, stojącego przed jego domem.

\- Hej, Cas! - zawołał Winchester i pokazał na plecak, który zwisał mu na ramieniu. - Przyniosłem kilka filmów, które możemy pooglądać. Na początku myślałem, że możemy gdzieś wyjść, ale zanosi się na deszcz - stwierdził nastolatek. Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę stał jak wmurowany. Po chwili, która mogła być zwykłą sekundę, albo pieprzoną wiecznością, uśmiechnął się lekko i odsunął, żeby Dean mógł wejść. Winchester uśmiechnął się i wszedł do salonu.

\- Właśnie zrobiłem... - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean mu przerwał.

\- Ooo, Cas. Skąd wiedziałeś, że uwielbiam frytki? - zapytał z uśmiechem i usiadł na kanapie, chwytając po drodze jedną frytkę i wkładając ją sobie do ust.

\- Chyba wszyscy lubią frytki - powiedział Castiel, a Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Novak usiadł obok niego.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? Twoi bracia i rodzice? - zapytał nastolatek, żując kolejną frytkę.

\- Wrócą dopiero jutro - powiedział tylko Castiel, a kiedy Dean uniósł lekko brwi, stwierdził, że lepiej wytłumaczyć, że nie zamknął ich w szafie, ani nie zabił. - Gabe zawsze znika na weekend. Lucyfer pojechał na koncert, a Michael poszedł pouczyć się do znajomego. Ojciec jest w delegacji, wróci we wtorek.

\- A mama? - zapytał Dean, wyciągając kilka płyt z plecaka.

\- Nie znam jej - wymsknęło się Novakowi. Nienawidził rozpoczynać tego tematu. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Dean spojrzał na niego i podał mu filmy.

\- To znaczy, że mamy sporo czasu, żeby je ogarnąć - stwierdził z uśmiechem, a Castiel cieszył się, że Dean w jakiś sposób zrozumiał i nie ciągnął tematu. - Pomyślałem, że najpierw na rozgrzanie możemy obejrzeć coś co każdy już widział. Dlatego przyniosłem "Szczęki".

\- Ja tego nie widziałem.

\- Nie widziałeś "Szczęk"? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dean. Pokręcił głową i wybrał jedną płytę. - Jak mogłeś. To klasyk - stwierdził. - Włóż ładnie płytę. Muszę się zabrać za nadrabianie twojej edukacji filmowej - powiedział tylko. Castiel wstał i uruchomił film. - Możesz od razu zasłonić rolety. Będzie efekt kinowy - powiedział Dean, a Castiel poczuł, że się lekko rumieni, kiedy pomyślał o tym co on chciał by robić przy zasłoniętych roletach... i przy odsłoniętych też. Film już się zaczynał, kiedy Castiel usiadł na fotelu obok kanapy. Dean spojrzał się na niego. - Cas, chodź usiądź obok mnie... Jest lepszy widok na telewizor - powiedział, a Novak był prawie pewien, że Dean się zarumienił, chociaż mogło mu się tylko wydawać. Pieprzone upuszczone żaluzję. Wypełnił prośbę Winchestera i usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Próbował skupić się na filmie i ignorować fakt, że ich kolana się stykały.

Najpierw obejrzeli "Szczęki" i "Egzorcystę", dwa filmy, których Castiel nigdy nie oglądał, co oczywiście załamało Deana. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe Dean westchnął.

\- To też jest klasyka - powiedział i popił cole, którą trzymał w ręce. - Okay, więc teraz mam tu trzy filmy, których nie oglądałem. - powiedział pokazując na trzy płyty bez opakowania z napisanymi tytułami na karteczkach.

\- "To tylko seks", " American Beauty" i " Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain" - przeczytał tytuły Novak. - O czym są? - zapytał i spojrzał na Deana. Nastolatek w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Wpakowałem do plecaka pierwsze filmy, które mi wpadły w ręce - odpowiedział Dean, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- To obejrzymy... - zaczął Castiel, a Dean położył mu dłoń na plecach.

\- Obejrzymy tą tajemnice czegośtam, bo to nie brzmi jak tania komedia romantyczna - powiedział Winchester. Castiel czuł rękę Deana na plecach, ale nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Dłoń Winchestera przejechała w dół po jego plecach, a potem wróciła na górę prawie dotykając jego karku. Castiel zadrżał przez ten dotyk, co sprawiło, że Dean spuścił wzrok i po chwili zabrał dłoń. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, którą przerwał Castiel oznajmiając, że pójdzie włożyć płytę i włączy film.

Po czterech minutach filmu Dean zaczął zastanawiać się na głos, czy oni coś powiedzą, czy będą się tylko na siebie patrzeć. Kiedy usłyszał pierwsze słowa zaczął bić brawo. Przez następne dziesięć minut powtarzał ciągle, że jeśli ten film jest o dwóch gościach, którzy pilnują owiec to nie będzie to hit. Po obejrzeniu dwudziestu pięciu minut Dean stwierdził, że się poddaje i idzie zrobić popcorn, który przyniósł ze sobą. Winchester wstał z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Castiel patrzał jak Dean otwiera mikrofalówkę, kiedy na ekranie telewizji tych " dwóch kowbojów", jak ich nazwał Dean, wchodzili do namiotu. Castiel zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Dean... chyba wiem o czym jest ten film - powiedział powoli. Dean podniósł wzrok na Novaka.

\- To mnie oświeć... tylko nie mów, że o owcach, okay? - odparł ze śmiechem. Ale Castiel nie był pewny jak odpowiedzieć. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i odwrócił wzrok od telewizora.

\- To może być coś związanego z... zakazaną miłością - powiedział Novak. Spojrzał kątem oka na telewizor. Scena już się zmieniła i przestało być tak niezręcznie. Winchester westchnął na te słowa.

\- Jak Romeo i Julia? - zapytał. Dokładnie w tym momencie mikrofalówka piknęła, oznajmiając, że popcorn jest gotowy.

\- Bardziej jak Romeo i Romeo - odpowiedział Castiel i usłyszał hałas w kuchni. Spojrzał na Deana, któremu rozsypał się popcorn.

\- Cholera - zaklął Dean. Schylił się i zaczął sprzątać bałagan. Castiel wstał z kanapy i podszedł do Winchestera, żeby mu pomóc. Też się schylił i zaczął podnosić popcorn i wrzucać go do miski. Przez chwilę robili to w ciszy, a potem Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Dean, wszystko... - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean pokręcił głową dalej się śmiejąc.

\- Zabiję tego kretyna - jęknął Winchester, kiedy przestał się śmiać. Podniósł wzrok na Castiela, który patrzył na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Jego wyraz twarzy jeszcze bardziej rozbawił Deana. Tym razem, kiedy zaczął się śmiać, rzucił popcornem w Castiela.

\- Dean... - powiedział Novak, wciąż nie rozumiejąc z czego nastolatek się śmieje. Zaczął wyciągać sobie popcorn z włosów.

\- Sorki, Cas... Ja tylko... - powiedział i pokręcił głową. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Novakowi prosto w oczy. - Masz jeszcze popcorn we włosach - powiedział po chwili. Castiel podniósł rękę do swojej głowy i próbował znaleźć ten jeden popcorn, który utknął mu we włosach. - Nie tam... w lewo... nie w to lewo, w drugie lewo... - próbował pomóc mu Dean, ale Castiel i tak nie mógł znaleźć tego pieprzonego popcornu. Dean pokręcił głową ze śmiechem. - Czekaj, pomogę ci - powiedział i zanim Castiel zdążył zarejestrować co się dzieje, ręka Deana była przy jego włosach.

Castiel opuścił dłoń i podniósł wzrok na Deana. Poczuł jak palce Winchestera zaplątują się w za długie kosmyki jego czarnych włosów. Mogło to trwać tylko sekundę, ponieważ po chwili poczuł jak coś spada na podłogę obok jego nóg. Nie sprawdził co to było. Jezu, teraz mogłoby spaść mu kowadło na stopę, a i tak by tam nie spojrzał, ponieważ Dean Winchester był tak blisko niego, a jego ręka wciąż była na włosach Castiela. I wtedy Castiel pomyślał, że znając jego szczęście ktoś zaraz tu wejdzie i zepsuje tą chwilę. Albo wybuchnie bomba. Albo dom się zawali. Ale na pewno nic nie pójdzie po jego myśli.

\- Wyciągnąłem ten popcorn - Dean powiedział to praktycznie szepcząc.

\- To dobrze - opowiedział Castiel równie cicho. Teraz pewnie zabierze rękę. Wrócą do oglądania filmów, albo Dean sobie pójdzie.

\- Wiesz co... - zaczął Dean, a Castiel z przyjemnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie poruszył ręką. - Masz cholernie długie włosy. Można je sobie zawinąć na palec - powiedział, a Castiel poczuł lekkie ciągnięcie i dotarło do niego, że Dean zawija sobie kosmyk jego włosów w okół palca. Po chwili jego dłoń znieruchomiała. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, a na jego policzki wpłynął czerwony kolor i po chwili zabrał dłoń i chwycił miskę z popcornem, która dalej stała na podłodze. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Dean... - zaczął Castiel. Chciał to jakoś wyjaśnić. Nie wiedział co i nie wiedział jak, ale nie chciał żeby Dean sobie poszedł.

\- Cas... - odpowiedział Dean. I znowu ta cisza, w trakcie której oboje zastanawiali się co zrobić. W końcu Dean przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją. - Wstawaj. Odpuścimy sobie film o owcach i znajdziemy w necie jakiś dobry horror, okay? - zapytał i wstał, po czym postawił miskę z popcornem na blacie. Castiel podniósł wzrok na Deana, a ten podał mu swoją dłoń. - Wstawaj, Cas - powtórzył Winchester. Castiel po chwili chwycił dłoń Deana i wstał, stając twarzą w twarz z Deanem.

\- Laptop stoi w salonie - powiedział Castiel, kiedy tylko stanął na nogi. Dean pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No to chodźmy do salonu - powiedział i zrobił krok w tamtą stronę, ciągnąc Castiela za rękę, którą ciągle trzymał. Na poliki Novaka wpłynął szkarłatny kolor, kiedy usiedli na kanapie, a ich dłonie ciągle były złączone. - Gdzie ten komputer? - zapytał Dean. Castiel otworzył usta żeby odpowiedzieć, ale potem je zamknął, ponieważ bał się tego jak może zabrzmieć. - Nieważne. Już widzę - powiedział i puścił dłoń Castiela, żeby złapać laptopa. Novak próbował ukryć swoje rozczarowanie tą sytuacją, ale chyba mu się nie udało. Prawdopodobnie miał wypisane na twarzy, że nie chciał puszczać dłoni Deana.

\- Daj, wpiszę hasło - powiedział Novak, kiedy Dean postawił sobie laptopa na kolanach. Winchester pokiwał głową, ale zamiast podać Castielowi laptopa, po prostu zabrał z niego dłonie.

\- Weź i wpisz hasło - usłyszał Castiel po chwili. Przegryzł wargę, kiedy zabierał komputer z kolan Winchestera. Po chwili miał już laptopa i wpisywał hasło. Kiedy komputer się włączył Castiel kliknął ikonę internetu i wszedł na google, po czym podał laptopa Deanowi. Opuszki palców Winchestera były lekko brudne, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Co oglądamy? - zapytał go.

\- Możemy obejrzeć nową wersję filmu "Poltergeist". Podobno "Sinister" też jest ciekawy. Słyszałem też, że "Dom w głębi lasu" jest spoko, ale nie oglądałem go jeszcze. Zawsze może... - urwał w pół słowa, kiedy jedna z piosenek AC/DC rozbrzmiała w pokoju. Dean westchnął cicho i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. - Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, Sammy, bo jestem zajęty - powiedział na dzień dobry, a Castiel uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, słysząc te słowa. Po chwili Dean pokiwał głową. - Jesteś pewien? - zapytał cicho. - A co z Ellen? - zapytał po chwili. Castiel zobaczył jak Dean zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. - Okay, młody. Gdzie jesteś? - kiedy padło to pytanie Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean wyjdzie. I już. Koniec miłego wieczoru. Koniec... tego, cokolwiek to było. - Dobra, zaraz po ciebie przyjadę. Nigdzie nie idź, okay? - kiedy uzyskał odpowiedź rozłączył się i odstawił laptopa na stolik.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Novak, chociaż domyślał się. Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Ojciec miał odebrać Sama od znajomego, ale musi zostać dłużej na posterunku i muszę go odebrać - powiedział Winchester, wstając. Castiel też wstał. Nie wiedział czemu wstał. Wstawanie teraz było bez sensu. Ale to zrobił. A kiedy to zrobił na ustach Deana pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Było fajnie, Cas - powiedział, a Novak wyczytał w jego oczach, że to prawda. - Mam nadzieję, że będę miał jeszcze okazję, żeby podszkolić twoją edukację filmową - powiedział z uśmiechem i zaczął pakować wszystkie płyty do plecaka.

\- Też mam nadzieję - powiedział tylko Castiel, kiedy Dean ubierał buty. Winchester narzucił plecak na ramię i otworzył drzwi.

\- To zobaczymy się w poniedziałek - powiedział.

\- Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek - powtórzył jak echo Castiel, patrząc jak Dean wchodzi do samochodu i odjeżdża. Kiedy impala zniknęła mu z oczu odetchnął kilka razy, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Co tu się właściwie stało? - zapytał sam siebie

Co tu się właściwie stało? Można powiedzieć, że to prześladowało Castiela przez cały weekend. Kiedy sprzątał resztki popcornu z kuchni zadawał sobie takie pytanie. Kiedy odsłaniał żaluzje zadawał sobie to pytanie. Kiedy jadł kolację i kładł się spać wciąż zadawał sobie to samo pytanie. Za to pierwsze pytanie jakie sobie zadał rano to "która godzina", a dopiero potem " co się właściwie stało". Wziął bardzo długi prysznic rozmyślając nad tym. Nie uciekło mu to z głowy, kiedy Michael pojawił się w domu po 15, ani po przyjeździe Lucyfera koło 22. Irytował go fakt, że nie może sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jeszcze bardziej irytowało go to, że Charlie nie chciała przestać go zadawać. A Castiel nienawidził kończyć rozmów z Charlie, kiedy ona jest zła, albo czegoś nie wie. Bo to się nie kończy dobrze. Więc kiedy to zrobił po piętnastu minutach jego monitor stał się czarny i wielkim różowym napisem pośrodku, zadającym to chodzące za nim pytanie. Wyłączył komputer i próbował czytać, ale jego telefon nie przestawał pikać. Pełno wiadomości, a po chwili różowa wiadomość. Kiedy Castiel kładł się do łóżka miał nadzieję, że Charlie nie umie włamać się do jego domu z innego miasta. A jeśli umie, to powinien poważnie rozważyć utrzymywanie z nią kontaktów. Zamknął oczy i spróbował wyrzucić z głowy to pytanie. Jutro poniedziałek. Jutro poniedziałek - zaczął sobie powtarzać, jednak nie przerwało tamtego pytania.

\- Co się stało między mną a Deanem? - powiedział, wpatrując się w sufit, kiedy zrozumiał, że już nie zaśnie.

Rano nie obudził go irytujący pikający dźwięk budzika. Obudził go irytujący głos Gabriela.

\- Cassie! Wstawaj! - wołał jego brat. Castiel przetarł zaspane oczy, które po chwili naraził na bliskie spotkanie z lampą.

\- Która godzina? - wyjąkał. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął.

\- Nieważne - mruknął Gabriel. - A teraz mi powiedz jak ci poszła randka z Winchesterem - powiedział, a Castiel poczuł się jakby wyciągnięto go gwałtownie z krainy snów. Za pomocą jakiegoś haka. Ostrego haka.

\- Skąd ty...? - zaczął zadawać pytanie. W tym momencie Gabriel dosłownie podskoczył na jego łóżku.

\- Wiedziałem! - zawołał. - Powiedziałem ci, że wiem, a ty się przyznałeś! - dodał i wydawał się bardzo dumny z własnego sprytu.

\- Gabe, czy możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju. Chciałbym jeszcze pos...

\- O nie! Teraz musisz mi powiedzieć jak ci poszła randka. Albo wyleję ci kubeł zimnej wody na głowę, a potem zadzwonię do Deana i zapytam się jego - stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Nienawidzę cię - burknął Castiel w odpowiedzi, siadając.

\- Ja też cię kocham, braciszku. A teraz mów! - nakazał. Castiel westchnął.

\- To nie była randka. Obejrzeliśmy kilka filmów i trochę pogadaliśmy. Nic się nie stało - stwierdził Castiel, ale czuł, że mówiąc to okłamuje samego siebie. Ale jako, że wciąż nie wiedział co właściwie zaszło wolał o tym myśleć w ten mniej komplikujący wszystko sposób.

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać następnym razem - powiedział jego straszy brat. Potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i potargał mu włosy, tak jak zawsze to robił, kiedy byli dziećmi. Castiel spojrzał na niego jak na kretyna, ale on tylko wstał i wyszedł gasząc światło. Najmłodszy Novak westchnął.

\- Dzięki za obudzenie mnie Gabe - mruknął i położył się na poduszkę. Po dziesięciu minutach poczuł jak coś znowu ciągnie go to krainy snów. Dokładnie w tym momencie się obudził. Tym razem była to wina budzika.

W poniedziałek nie było Deana w szkole. I we wtorek. I w środę. Castiel zastanawiał się co się stało, że Winchester tak nagle zniknął. W czwartek był już nieźle zaniepokojony z tego powodu. Drużyna miała mieć kolejny mecz, a nie było jednego z najlepszych zawodników. W piątek Castiel siedział na matematyce i westchnął z rozczarowaniem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, a Deana dalej nie było. Wczoraj ich drużyna przegrała. Dwa rzuty do kosza zmieniłyby wszystko. Castiel nudził się niemiłosiernie, kiedy nauczycielka wyczytywała nazwiska z listy. Kiedy była już prawie na końcu drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wpadł przez nie zdyszany Dean.

\- Panie Winchester. Pana nazwisko jest następne na liście. Właśnie uniknął pan spóźnienia - powiadomiła do nauczycielka. Dean tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i szybko ruszył do swojej ławki. Kiedy usiadł odwrócił się w stronę Castiela. Novak zauważył, że policzki Deana są czerwone, ale pomimo tego i tak było widać jego piegi. Dodatkowo na jego ustach rozciągał się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Hej, Cas - powiedział jakby nigdy nic. Castiel chciał na niego krzyczeć. " A co z: widzimy się w poniedziałek!" Ale nie mógł się gniewać na Deana. Zaczął rozmowę inaczej.

\- Czemu cię nie było? Zack już nasłał za tobą grupę poszukiwawczą, bo nie było cię na meczu - powiedział cicho.

\- Meczu?... A no tak. Słyszałem, że polegliśmy. Mówi się trudno - stwierdził Winchester i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czemu cię nie było? - powtórzył Castiel. Dean westchnął.

\- Powiem ci później, Cas. Teraz chyba nie jest pora skoro...

\- Panie Winchester! - rozległ się skrzeczący głos nauczycielki. - Szczęśliwie uniknął pan spóźnienia, ale to nie oznacza, że tak samo szczęśliwie może pan uniknąć uwagi lub kary za przeszkadzanie na moich lekcjach.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Dean. Spojrzał jeszcze na Castiela i rzucił mu wzrok mówiący " a nie mówiłem, że nie pogadamy? " Castiel zrozumiał i pokiwał głową, ale Dean nie mógł już tego zauważyć, bo zdążył się już odwrócić. Nie wiedział co go nagle naszło... Nie pisał do nikogo karteczek od podstawówki. Ale teraz wyrwał kawałek z zeszytu i napisał na nim tylko jedno słowo: "Później?". Rzucił karteczkę przed siebie i miał koszmarne szczęście, że ta wylądowała na ławce Winchestera. Po chwili dłoń Deana powędrowała na jego ławkę i wróciła. Castiel chwycił małą karteczkę. Rozłożył ją i zobaczył tylko jedno słowa. " Później"

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, kończący matematykę Castiel szybko wpakował zeszyt do plecaka i wstał zanim Dean zdążył włożyć długopis do piórnika. Novak stanął przy jego ławce, kiedy Dean podniósł na niego wzrok i zaczął kręcić głową z uśmiechem.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie Cas - powiedział tylko. Kiedy wstał Novak odsunął się, żeby Dean mógł przejść.

\- Więc... gdzie zniknąłeś na kilka dni? - zapytał Castiel. Winchester spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Co masz teraz?

\- Dean... odpowiesz...

\- Cas... - przerwał mu Dean takim samym tonem jakiego Castiel użył kilka sekund wcześniej. - Co masz teraz? - powtórzył pytanie.

\- Fizykę - westchnął Novak, a uśmiech Dean się rozszerzył.

\- A ja mam chemię. Nienawidzę chemii - powiedział Dean i położył dłoń na plecach Castiela, popychając go przed siebie.

\- Dean, co to ma wspólnego z...

\- Wszystko ci powiem Cas, okay? Ale za chwilę - powiedział Dean i rozejrzał się dookoła. Castiel tylko westchnął. Po chwili chciał skręcić w prawo do sali fizycznej, ale Dean dalej popychał go do przodu, blokując mu przejście do klasy.

\- Dean... Klasa jest tam - powiedział Castiel, a Dean się zaśmiał.

\- Wiem, Cas. Nie idziemy na fizykę... ani chemię - stwierdził Winchester i pokazał głową na główne wejście.

\- Chcesz iść na wagary?! - zapytał Castiel głośniej niż miał zamiar.

\- Tak, Cas. MY chcemy iść... Ale jeśli jeszcze raz wrzaśniesz tak na środku korytarza, to ktoś prawdopodobnie nas złapie - powiedział Dean, próbując zachować się poważnie, ale uśmiech ciągle błąkał się na jego ustach.

\- Ale... Dean ja nigdy... ja nie... - słowa zaczęły mu się plątać, ale Dean tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Domyślam się, Cas - stwierdził i znowu się rozejrzał, kiedy stanęli przy frontowych drzwiach. - Okay... Widzę tylko panią Barner, która zaraz skręci - powiedział, patrząc za plecy Castiela. Novak chciał się odwrócił, ale Dean go zatrzymał. - Nie patrz. To nie pomoże. Może przyciągnie tylko jej uwagę - powiedział Dean i spojrzał mu w oczy. Castiel oblizał wargi, na to coś błysnęło w zielonych oczach nastolatka przed nim. - Okay... Weszła do klasy. Wychodzimy i idziemy do mojego samochodu - powiedział po chwili i odsunął się od Castiela, który wypuścił powietrze z płuc... Nawet nie wiedział, że je wstrzymywał! Co się z nim działo?...

\- Ale Dean... Ja nie...

\- Nie chcesz spędzić ze mną trochę czasu? - zapytał Dean i zrobił udawaną smutną minkę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Zrobiłeś się cały czerwony - powiedział i otworzył szeroko drzwi. Castiel spojrzał na Deana a potem na szkolny korytarz. Podjęcie decyzji zajęło mu sześć sekund.

\- Jeśli starszy brat mnie za to zabije to będzie twoja wina - powiedział mijając Deana. Usłyszał śmiech Winchestera i skierował się na parking.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli umrzesz będę się za to winił do końca życia - stwierdził, doganiając Novaka. - Cas, minąłeś samochód! - powiedział. Castiel zatrzymał się i próbował sprawić, żeby czerwone plamy zniknęły z jego policzków, ale nie mógł. Odwrócił się do Deana i próbował nie patrzeć mu w oczy. " Czemu w ogólne mam te rumieńce?! Byłem już z Deanem sam na sam. We własnym domu! Co się teraz zmieniło?! " zapytał siebie w myślach. Dean otworzył samochód i Castiel usiadł po stronie pasażera, kiedy Winchester zajął swoje ulubione miejsce i odpalił silnik.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał Castiel, kiedy samochód skręcił kilka razy, a Novak trochę się pogubił.

\- Do lasu - powiedział tylko Dean. I prowadził dalej... Ile można było siedzieć w ciszy i nic nie mówić? Dodatkowo Winchester uśmiechał się co chwilę, a nie odzywał. Ani słowa. Ani mruknięcia... Cholera, jakie to irytujące!

\- Czemu jedziemy do lasu? - przerwał ciszę Castiel. A wcześniej tak ją lubił! Przez Deana tyle się zmieniło.

\- Żebym mógł ci powiedzieć czemu mnie nie było - powiedział Dean. Okay. Czyli niczego więcej się Castiel nie dowie. Świetnie. Następne kila minut przejechali w ciszy. W końcu Dean zatrzymał się.

\- Jesteśmy... Pośrodku niczego - stwierdził Castiel, wpatrując się w drzewa dookoła.

\- Dokładnie. Chodź. Zabiorę cię w jeszcze większy środek niczego - powiedział Dean wychodząc z samochodu. Castiel zrobił to samo, myśląc o tym, że zgotował sobie tygodniową karę, żeby pojechać do lasu... Chociaż: pojechał do lasu z Deanem. Po chwili głębokiego myślenia stwierdził, że to jest warte nawet dwóch tygodni kary.

Dean poczekał chwilę aż Castiel do niego podejdzie, a potem ruszył. Szedł powoli, z czego Novak bardzo się cieszył, bo nigdy nie lubił chodzić/biegać/ćwiczyć... Ogólnie nie lubił wysiłku fizycznego. W pewnym momencie Dean zboczył ze ścieżki, ale wyglądał jakby dokładnie wiedział gdzie iść. Szli w całkowitej ciszy, którą Castiel próbował przerwać dwa razy, po czym się poddał. W końcu przystanęli na środku polany, otoczonej drzewami. Dean westchnął i, ignorując fakt, że nie było za ciepło, usiadł na trawie. Castiel zawahał się jednak po chwili on też ignorował zimno. Siedział mając nadzieję, że się nie przeziębi i nie pochoruje.

\- Dean... - zaczął cicho. Winchester spojrzał na niego. - Po co tutaj przyjechaliśmy? - zapytał. Dean zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Bo chciałeś wiedzieć, czemu mnie nie było... A ja postanowiłem ci powiedzieć - usłyszał Castiel. Dean odwrócił od niego wzrok i spojrzał przed siebie. - Mieszkałem kiedyś w tym mieście. Miałem sześć lat, kiedy je opuściliśmy. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem uwielbiałem przychodzić tu z mamą... Siadałem obok niej, a ona śpiewała piosenki. Czasami, w cieplejsze noce, zostawaliśmy tutaj na noc i liczyliśmy gwiazdy... To było nasze miejsce. Tylko nasze. Tata o nim nie wiedział. Ciągle wierzy, że tylko jeździliśmy do cioci, która zawsze nas kryła - Dean pokręcił głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, a Castiel zauważył, że w jego oczy wyglądały jak zrobione ze szkła.

\- Dean... Nie musisz tego mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - powiedział cicho.

\- Nie Cas... Właśnie chodzi o to, że chce - powiedział, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. - Byłem tutaj z mamą jednego dnia. Zostaliśmy na noc... Był środek lata i było cholernie ciepło. Zasnąłem leżąc na środku polany, a kiedy się obudziłem... Usłyszałem krzyk mojej mamy. " Dean! Uciekaj!" powtarzała. Nie rozumiałem co się działo, ale chwile później usłyszałem strzał. Spojrzałem na mamę, a ona popchnęła mnie na ziemię. Wpadłam w tamte krzaki - pokazał głową na wysoką kupkę liści. - A wtedy oni przyszli... Było ich czterech, albo pięciu. Otoczyli mamę, a jeden z nich zaczął się śmiać z niej. Mówili tyle rzeczy, których nie rozumiałem... Coś o jakimś kamieniu. O tym, że mama go zabrała. Siedziałem cicho w krzakach, kiedy jeden z nich ją popchnął i przystawił pistolet do głowy... Ja... chciałem jej pomóc, ale tak się bałem... I wtedy usłyszałem jakiś głos. Chyba był przywódcą, a przynajmniej tak brzmiał. " Jeśli nie wie gdzie jest ten kamień to nic nie możemy zrobić... Chyba złapaliśmy nie tą siostrę " tylko tyle wystarczyło. Ten który trzymał pistolet uśmiechnął się krzywo... - Dean pokręcił głową, a łza spłynęła mu po policzku. - Wszystko co wtedy się działo jest takie zamazane. Moje najlepsze wspomnienia z mamą też już zaczynają się zmazywać... Praktycznie nie pamiętam jej śmiechu, a wiem, że śmiała się często... Ale tą chwilę pamiętam - nastolatek podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Castiela. - To było najgorsze kilka sekund w moim życiu. Zobaczyłem uśmiech tamtego gościa. Potem upór w oczach mojej mamy. Wiem, że otworzyła usta. Ale nie dowiedziałem się czy chciała coś powiedzieć, wyśmiać ich, błagać... Bo wtedy on strzelił. Ten drań zastrzelił moją mamę, a ja nic nie zrobiłem. I zostawili ją tak... Siedziałem w tych krzakach cholernie długo i pewnie bym siedział jeszcze dłużej, gdyby telefon mamy nie zadzwonił. Wyszedłem z tej kupy liści i podszedł do mojej mamy... Leżała nieruchoma... Było tam pełno krwi... Wziąłem jej torebkę i wyjąłem telefon. Dzwonił tata... - pokręcił głową. - Policja znalazła mnie siedzącego obok ciała mamy... Powiedzieli... powiedzieli, że leżałem obok niej i liczyłem gwiazdy - Dean opuścił głowę, a po jego policzkach zaczęło spływać więcej łez. Nastolatek wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

A Castiel siedział. Tylko siedział, bo co mógł zrobić słysząc taką historię. Ale Dean jeszcze nie skończył. Opowiadał dalej, ignorując łzy spływające po policzkach i fakt, że jego głos brzmiał niewyraźnie.

\- Wtedy zaczęło się piekło... Ojciec zaczął pić i nie zajmował się mną i moim bratem... Wydaję mi się nawet, że przez kilka miesięcy to ja, sześciolatek, wychowywałem Sammy'ego. Ale kiedy po trzech miesiącach policja nie pojmała sprawcy... Ojciec wpadł na ten durny pomysł. Wpakował nas do samochodu i sam zaczął szukać morderców jego żony. Nie chodziłem do szkoły... Sammy był za mały, więc nie musiałem się martwić o jego edukacje... Uczyłem się w domu i uczyłem brata, kiedy jeździliśmy od miasta do miasta, od motelu do motelu... Ale Sammy urósł. Ma jedenaście lat, zrobił się cholernie ciekawski i raz wymknął się za ojcem, który podobno miał jakiś ślad. Przez Sama musiał wrócić do domu, a mężczyzna imieniem Crowley zdążył wyjechać z miasta. Oberwałem za to. Wtedy ojciec stwierdził, że tylko utrudniamy mu jego zadanie. Zadzwonił do Ellen, swojej siostry, z którą całkowicie stracił kontakt, kiedy zaczął jeździć w pogoni za mordercami. Powiedziała, że się nami zajmie... I jesteśmy - powiedział nastolatek i westchnął. - Przez nas Ash, mój kuzyn, który udaję, że nic nas nie łączy, musiał się wyprowadzić. Nie musiał, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie się gnieździł, a jako, że jego siostra wyjechała to on też może... Zamieszkał w domu obok... I wszytko zaczęło być całkiem normalne, wiesz? W szkolę mi jakoś szło, bo okazało się, że uczyłem siebie i sama na poziomie studenckim z niektórych przedmiotów. Sammy ma przyjaciół. Ja jestem w drużynie. Poznałem ciebie... Wszystko było świetnie. Ale wtedy zadzwonił mój ojciec. Powiedział, że mam do niego przyjechać, bo złapał jednego gościa - Dean podniósł wzrok, a w jego oczach czaiła się złość. - Chciał żebym mu powiedział, czy to jeden z tych, którzy zabili mamę... Wykorzystał własne dziecko, a mówiłem mu już tyle razy, że nie chcę tego przeżywać po raz kolejny... Ale on nie słuchał! Nigdy nie słuchał - Dean podniósł głos, ale chyba nie był tego świadom. - Więc pojechałem. Potulny synek, słuchający ojca... Jak zawsze. I ojciec mi go pokazał. Powiedziałem, że nie kojarzę gościa. A nawet jeśli to i tak poznałbym tylko szefa, którego ojciec już zidentyfikował jako Crowleya Kinga, ale nie mógł go złapać, i strzelca... Ojciec kazał mi się skupić. Kazał mi przypomnieć sobie wszystko. Siedziałem zamknięty w jakimś hotelowym pokoju przez kilka dni, żeby sobie przypomnieć. A potem ojciec kazał mi wracać. Powiedział, że to nie był ten facet, że ma potwierdzone alibi... Nie wiem jakim cudem ojciec sprawdził co obcy facet robił dziesięć lat temu, ale miałem to gdzieś... Chciałem tylko z uciec. Więc wsiadłem w samochód i pojechałem... Do miasteczka dojechałem dzisiaj rano i od razu pobiegłem na matmę... A teraz jesteśmy tutaj - Dean odetchnął głęboko po czym położył się na trawę. Castiel siedział w ciszy. Nie miał pojęcia co robić... No bo co mógł zrobić? Powiedzieć, że mu przykro? Pewnie Dean słyszał to już od wielu ludzi. Dean właśnie podzielił się z nim swoim sekretem... Castiel postanowił zrobić to samo.

\- Spotkałem moją mamę raz - powiedział Novak, a Dean spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale wyraźnie odpowiadało mu, że może skupić się na czymś. - Powinienem zacząć od tego, że Michel Lucyfer i Gabriel są moimi braćmi tylko w połowie... Mamy tego samego ojca, inną matkę - Castiel zawahał się lekko, po czym stwierdził, że nie może teraz stchórzyć. - Mama moich braci umarła, rodząc Gabe'a. A rok później pojawiłem się ja... Tata nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć o mojej mamie. Gabe i Michael nic nie wiedzieli, ale Lucyfer zawsze patrzał na mnie tak jakby coś wiedział... I powiedział mi na swojej osiemnastce, rok temu, kiedy pierwszy raz mógł się legalnie upić. Powiedział, że poszperał trochę i posprawdzał i wie kim jest moja mama - Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. - Wyobraź sobie jaki byłem szczęśliwy, że będę mógł ją zobaczyć. Że będę mógł ją zapytać o wszystko... Więc Lucyfer powiedział, że mnie do niej zabierze. Wsiedliśmy w samochód. Ja prowadziłem, a on podawał kierunki... Moje szczęście odleciało cholernie daleko, kiedy Lucyfer kazał mi się zatrzymać przed Domem Towarzyskim - Castiel zobaczył zaskoczenie w oczach Deana. - I wtedy mój kochany braciszek oznajmił, cytuję : " Tak jest Cassie, smutna prawda, co nie? Twoja matka jest dziwką, którą tata zaliczył w żałobie "... Chciałem pojechać do domu. Chciałem kłócić się z bratem... Ale to nic nie dało. Lucyfer wyszedł z samochodu i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Weszliśmy do tego budynku stanęliśmy przy... nie wiem... recepcji? Mój kochamy starszy brat zapytał się w miarę grzecznie jak na niego, czy za rozmowę z jedną z panienek musi płacić. Okazało się, że tak. Nawet się nie kłócił, tylko zapłacił i poprosił Trixie... - Castiel pokręcił głową i poczuł jak ręce, na których się podpierał słabną. Opadł na trawę obok Deana. - I ona przyszła. Wyglądała jak... stereotypowa dziwka. Krótka skórzana spódniczka, szpilki... Nawet pieprzone futerko. Jak widać Lucyfer rozmawiał z nią już szybciej, bo mam wielką nadzieję, że tylko rozmawiał. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i powitała miłym "cześć Luci". Zapytała mojego brata czy nie jestem za młody na to, żeby być w tym miejscu. A wtedy Lucyfer uśmiechnął się szeroko i powiedział: " przecież nie może być za młody na poznanie matki". Spojrzałem na nią i... I pod ty wszystkim: makijażem, tymi ciuchami... Mieliśmy dokładnie takie same oczy. I taki sam kolor włosów... A potem zobaczyłem jej znamię... - Castiel zamknął oczy. Podwinął swoją koszulkę i spojrzał na małe znamię na boku. - Miała dokładnie takie same znamię. Spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała do Lucyfera, że powinien być dokładniejszy, bo pamięta, że w swoim życiu urodziła trójkę dzieci i nawet nie pamięta czy to byli chłopcy czy dziewczynki. Ale Lucyfer tylko machnął ręką. Spytał się jej czy to w ogóle ważne, skoro ona jest jego matką... A wtedy ona spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała " chyba właśnie zepsułam ci wizję idealniej mamusi " a potem odwróciła się i poszła... To był jeden jedyny raz kiedy widziałem swoją matkę - stwierdził cicho.

Castiel nie mówił tego jeszcze nikomu. Lucyfer wiedział, ale nie pamiętał większości z tej nocy. Gabriel i Michael nie mieli pojęcia kim jest mama Castiela, a z ojcem jeszcze o tym nie rozmawiał i nie był pewny czy chce to zrobić. Ale Dean go wysłuchał, tak jak on wysłuchał Deana. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli na polanie, patrząc na chmury, zza których co chwilę wyłaniało się słońce. Nagle Castiel poczuł jak dłoń Dean dotyka jego dłoni. Winchester złączył ich ręce.

\- Dzięki, Cas - powiedział praktycznie szeptem.

Leżeli na ziemi nic nie mówiąc dość długi czas. Każdy z nich był pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Ale, na szczęście pomyślał Castiel, ich dłonie były wciąż złączone.

\- Cas... - usłyszał głos Deana po swojej prawej stronie i spojrzał na nastolatka.

\- Tak, Dean? - zapytał. Czuł się trochę dziwnie... Leżeli w ciszy przez przynajmniej godzinę, a teraz wracają do rozmawiania? Castiel chyba nie był jeszcze na to gotowy.

\- Dalej lubię to miejsce - powiedział Winchester, a Castiel poczuł jak mocniej ściska jego dłoń. - Pomimo tego co tu się stało... Pomimo tego, co widziałem. Wciąż lubię tu być - powiedział cicho.

\- Jest całkiem miło - potwierdził Castiel. Od dłuższego czasu czuł, że powieki mu zaraz opadną, ale próbował to powstrzymać i nie zasnąć.

\- Tylko... - kontynuował Dean. Castiel ledwo zanotował, że Winchester zaczął gładzić jego dłoń kciukiem. - Miałem stąd same dobre wspomnienia. Potem jedno złe... I chciałbym znowu mieć dobre - powiedział i uniósł się lekko, opierając się na lewej ręce. Castiel spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że Dean uśmiecha się lekko. - Pomożesz mi stworzyć nowe dobre wspomnienia? - zapytał, a Castiel nie był pewny, czy Dean się do niego zbliża czy tylko mu się to wydaję.

\- Chętnie ci pomogę - powiedział, a nastolatek uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Kiedy Castiel poczuł oddech Dean na swoim ciele stwierdził, że wcale mu się nie wydawało, że Dean się do niego zbliża. Mógł powiedzieć, że miał cholerną rację, jeśli o to chodziło.

\- To może zaczniemy już teraz - wyszeptał Dean, a jego wzrok zsunął się na usta Castiela. Umysł Castiela krzyczałby "taktaktaktak" gdyby Castiel rozumiał co się właśnie działo. Ale Dean nie dał mu czasu na zrozumienie. Złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Wow. Teraz Castiel rozumiał. Odwzajemnił pocałunek Deana prawie od razu i poczuł jak Winchester się uśmiecha.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, lekko dysząc ( no dobra - Castiel dyszał okropnie i prawdopodobnie był cały czerwony i, do cholery nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć jak idiota! ) Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- To chyba mam już pierwsze dobre wspomnienie związane z tym miejscem - szepnął i, widząc jak Castiel rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, pochylił się po raz kolejny.

Przerwał im telefon. Znowu. Novak stwierdził, że następnym razem jak się spotkają to wyrzuci ich komórki do rzeki, a potem odejdzie jak najdalej jak się da od budek telefonicznych ( które istniały jeszcze w tym mieście ). Dean odsunął się od Castiela i wyjął telefon z tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Castiel nawet teraz miał ochotę wyrwać Deanowi telefon i zniszczyć go, ale stwierdził, że się powstrzyma.

\- Tak? - zapytał Dean, próbując ukryć swoje głośne dyszenie. Castiel zaśmiał się widząc to, a Dean rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie. Po chwili spoważniał. - Ale jak to nikt go nie odebrał? - zapytał i zesztywniał. O-o. Niedobrze.

\- Co się dzieję? - zapytał Castiel szeptem, a Dean uniósł tylko palec wskazujący i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, rozumiem. Oczywiście, zaraz po niego przyjadę. Będę na miejscu za dwadzieścia minut. Dobrze. Już jadę - powiedział Winchester i rozłączył się.

\- Co się stało? - powtórzył pytanie Castiel. Dean odetchnął głęboko.

\- Nikt nie odebrał Sama ze szkoły... Znaczy: wiem, że dzieciak ma jedenaście lat i w ogóle, ale dzisiaj Ellen miała porozmawiać z jego nauczycielem i... - Dean wyglądał jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Położył prawą dłoń na czole. - Ale nie mogła i poprosiła mnie. Zapomniałem o tym - mruknął i spojrzał na Castiela, który podnosił się z ziemi, żeby usiąść. - Wszystko twoja wina - mruknął Dean, na co Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Moja? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Twoja - stwierdził Dean i przybliżył się do niego. - Sprawiasz, że się rozpraszam i plącze, wiesz Cas? - szepnął i złączył ich usta na dosłownie kilka sekund. - A teraz chodź. Musimy jechać po mojego brata - powiedział podnosząc się z ziemi. Całą drogę powrotną do samochodu Castiel czuł smak ust Deana. I musiał stwierdzić, że odpowiadało mu takie uczucie.

Dean przekroczył kilka razy prędkość... Castiel nie był pewny czy Dean w ogóle jechał zgodnie z przepisami, ale jakimś cudem dojechali na miejsce po upływie dwudziestu czterech minut.

\- Cholera, spóźniłem się - stwierdził Dean. Wyszedł z samochodu i nagle coś na niego wpadło. Castiel spojrzał zaskoczony na wysokiego chłopaka, który przytulał się do Deana.

\- Spóźniłeś się - powiedział. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział pod nosem i potargał bratu włosy. - Posiedź przez chwilę w samochodzie, a ja pójdę spytać się twojej nauczycielki od matmy o co chodzi, okay? - zapytał. Sam pokiwał głową i już odwracał się do samochodu, kiedy Dean chwycił go za ramię i pochylił się do niego. Castiel nie dosłyszał ani jednego słowa z tego co mówili, jednak kiedy tylko skończyli Dean uśmiechnął się w jego stronę, po czym poszedł do szkoły. Za to Sam ruszył w stronę samochodu brata... w którym wciąż siedział Castiel. Młody podszedł na miejsce od strony kierowcy i usiadł na miejscu, które przed chwilą zajmował Dean.

\- Cześć. Jestem Sam - powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Castiela.

\- Jestem Castiel - przedstawił się Novak i uścisnął dłoń młodszego z Winchesterów.

\- Wiem to. Dean duuużo o tobie mówi - powiedział dzieciak, po czym wyjął telefon z kieszeni i włączył jakąś grę.

\- Dean o mnie mówi? - zapytał zdziwiony Castiel. Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Tak, ale przed chwilą dał mi dwie dychy, żebym ci o tym nie mówił - powiedział i mrugnął do niego.

\- Czyli ja nic nie wiem? - upewnił się Novak, rozumiejąc o co chodzi młodemu.

\- O tym, że Dean ciągle mówi o tym jak bardzo irytuje go twoja, cytuję :" urocza twarz i cholernie niebieskie oczy"? - pokręcił głową. - Nic nie wiesz - dodał, a Castiel się uśmiechnął.

\- Dużo łatwiej cię polubić niż moich braci - powiedział Novak.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedział i podniósł wzrok na Castiela. - Podnieś na chwilę koszulkę - powiedział. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co? - wyjąkał, a Sam uśmiechnął się i przewrócił oczami.

\- Proszę - dodał. Novak stwierdził, że to dziwne ale uniósł swoją koszulkę. Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ha! Wiedziałem! - zawołał, a że Castiel widocznie pogubił się gdzieś po drodze...

\- Wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi? - zapytał.

\- Jasne, sorki - powiedział i spojrzał na niego. - Widziałem rysunek Deana. Taka postać bez twarzy i koszulki... Powiedziałem mu, że to pewnie ty, a on powiedział, że coś mi się pomieszało. A teraz mam dowód! - zawołał ze szczęścia. - Na rysunku Deana ta " postać bez głowy " miała taką samą bliznę jak ty. Wygrałem - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się. Castiel przypomniał sobie o bliźnie, którą zrobił mu Gabriel... Bawili się w rycerzy prawdziwymi mieczami. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze... A skąd mieli prawdziwe miecze? Do dziś nikt nie ma o tym pojęcia, ale wszyscy stawiają na to, że Lucyfer skądś je wytrzasnął i podłożył przed trzynasto i czternastolatkiem.

\- Okay... - mruknął Novak i poczuł, że policzki lekko mu się czerwienią.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że Dean lubi rysować? - zapytał Sam.

\- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia - potwierdził Novak.

\- No cóż... Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że Dean zawsze trzyma swój szkicownik w plecaku, bo obiecałem Deanowi. Wiesz, w tym plecaku, który leży na tylnym siedzeniu - powiedział i jakby nigdy nic wrócił do gry. Castiel tym razem zastanawiał się przez kilka minut, czy to zrobił i stwierdził, że uszanuje prywatność Deana. Ale po chwili młody się odwrócił i wziął plecak starszego brata na kolana. - Może na coś do picia - mruknął pod nosem. Po chwili na kolana Castiel upadł duży zeszyt, a Sam wyjął picie. No cóż, teraz kiedy Castiel miał szkicownik Deana na kolanach... ciężko było się powstrzymać. Złamie się zajęło mu sześć sekund. Otworzył zeszyt i...

\- O cholera... - szepnął, widząc rysunki Deana. Były... Wow, nie mógł nawet tego opisać. Idealne. Każda kreska, każda kropka były tam gdzie powinny i... no cóż Castielowi odjęło mowę.

\- To są tylko szkice. Gdybyś mógł zobaczyć te pokolorowane... - mruknął pod nosem Sam.

\- Pokolorowane? Czym je...

\- Pastelami. Uwielbia pastele, zawsze ma trochę na palcach, jeśli się dobrze przyjrzysz - powiedział, a Castiel nie przestawał być pod wrażeniem umiejętności Deana. Szkicował wszystko: od krajobrazu, po małe szczegóły takie jak pszczoła, czy komar. Miał nawet szkic okna. Swojego samochodu. Innego samochodu. Kilka rysunków Sama. Drzewo. Droga. Czapka z daszkiem. Butelka piwa... I ten obrazek, o którym mówił Sam. Była to postać narysowana od szyi w dół do kolan. Castiel był pod wrażeniem spostrzegawczości Deana. Narysował bliznę Castiela w odpowiednim miejscu i chyba nawet nie zapomniał o znamieniu. A fakt, że Dean tak dobrze to zapamiętał świadczył o tym, że nie tylko Castiel gapił się na wf-ie.

\- Wow. To jest... - zaczął Castiel, zachwycony tym co właśnie zobaczył. Sam uśmiechnął się i podniósł wzrok znad telefonu żeby coś powiedzieć. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.

\- Będziesz się zachwycał później. Chowaj to. Szybko, Dean idzie - zawołał. Castiel spojrzał przez przednią szybę. I faktycznie - Dean szedł w ich stronę... I był już blisko. Castiel szybko zamknął szkicownik po czym wrzucił go do plecaka, który trzymał Sam. Ten położył plecak na tylnym siedzeniu dokładnie kiedy Dean otworzył drzwi po jego stronie.

\- Czemu siedzisz na siedzeniu, na którym zabroniłem ci siadać? - zapytał, patrząc na brata. Sam szybko się opanował i uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi.

\- Bo ten fotel jest najwygodniejszy i siedząc tu pobijam wszystkie rekordy! - powiedział z uśmiechem. Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Do tyłu. Teraz - powiedział. Uśmiech Sama zbladł, ale grzecznie poszedł do tyłu. Dean usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Spojrzał na Castiela i uśmiechnął się. - Daj mi jeszcze kilka minut. Muszę zagrać starszego brata - powiedział po czym pochylił się bliżej Castiela i szepnął: - A kiedy już go odwiozę to możemy wrócić do tego co przerwaliśmy - Castiel poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. Dean zareagował na to uśmiechem po czym odpalił silnik.

\- Załatwiłeś coś z nauczycielem od matmy? - zapytał Sam.

\- Chodziło mu o to, że podobno wymyśliłeś jakąś nową metodę wyliczania czegoś...

\- I co w tym złego? Uprościłem sobie życie - stwierdził młody, z Dean się zaśmiał.

\- Widać, że masz coś ze starszego brata... Ale chodzi mu o to, że wymyślając nową metodę nie pokazujesz czy umiesz umiejętnie posługiwać się podstawową.

\- A co go to obchodzi? Wyniki są dobre! - zawołał Sam ze złością.

\- A nauczyciela to gówno obchodzi - stwierdził Dean.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! Szkoły nie pozwalają na indywidualność i dobre pomysły, bo one nie są w programie.

\- Dokładnie. Szkoła to piekło na ziemi, które musisz przeżyć - stwierdził Dean. Sam mruknął coś jeszcze pod nosem po czym wrócił do gry. Castiel spojrzał na dłonie Deana na kierownicy i zobaczył, że chłopak ma brudne palce. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem przypominając sobie, że Sam mówił mu o tym.

\- Masz brudne palce - powiedział Castiel, kiedy Dean stanął na światłach. Winchester spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zarumienił się lekko.

\- Tak to od tego...yyy - mruknął i przegryzł wargę. Sam się zaśmiał.

\- Boisz się mu powiedzieć, że lubisz... - zaczął młodszy z braci.

\- Sammy - próbował przerwać mu Dean, ale na nic to wyszło

\- Rysować pastelami! - wrzasnął Sam, po czym rzucił Deanowi takie spojrzenie i taki wyraz twarzy, który Charlie często określała jednym słowem: Bitchface. Dean zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i wkupił wzrok na drodze. Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło i już miał przyznać się, że widział rysunki Deana, kiedy jego telefon zapikał. Novak wyjął komórkę i sprawdził wiadomość.

\- Chyba nici z... naszych planów - powiedział. - Michael napisał, że dostał wiadomość od nauczycielki, że powinienem nadrobić dzisiejszą lekcję fizyki, bo przygotowujemy się do projektów... Co wydało, że nie byłem w szkole - dodał. Dean westchnął.

\- Mogłeś to powiedzieć za pięć minut. Wtedy mógłbym odpowiedzieć, że najpierw muszę zawieść Sama, a potem ciebie. A ty powiadamiasz mnie o tym trzy minuty od twojego domu. Złe wyczucie czasu.

\- Ale nie będziesz musiał się cofać - stwierdził Castiel.

\- Ale ja chciałbym się cofać z tobą, Cas - powiedział Dean i zjechał w boczną uliczkę. Miał rację. Castiel już widział swój dom na końcu ulicy. Po chwili się zatrzymał przed domem Castiela, a ten spojrzał na okno.

\- Mój brat już czeka przy drzwiach - stwierdził i wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Cas! - zawołał Dean. Novak odwrócił się w stronę Deana i podszedł do okna, które Dean właśnie otwierał. - Trzymaj się, okay. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek - powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

\- Tylko tym razem bądź w poniedziałek - poprosił Castiel, a Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział tylko i ruszył chwilę po tym jak Castiel odsunął się od auta. Castiel wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i ruszył do domu, żeby przeżyć piekło.

Nie było tak źle... Znaczy: było okropnie, ale nie aż tak jak Castiel sądził, że będzie. Przeżył to całe " coś ty sobie myślał", a kiedy wspomniał o Deanie ( czego nie powinien robić. nigdy ) Gabe i Luc przejęli pałeczkę i nie dali dojść Michaelowi do głosu. Więc ta kłótnia skończyła się bardziej na poziomie Gabriela śpiewającego " Cassie ma chłopaka" a nie na szlabanie. Michael nawet próbował pogadać z tatą o tym, ale on tylko stwierdził, że każdy z nich poszedł na wagary przynajmniej raz i nie ma o co robić takiej awantury. Więc Michael się wkurzył po czym poszedł zamknąć się w pokoju ze złością, trzaskając drzwiami. Jak dziecko. Za to Castiel miał problem z zamknięciem się w pokoju przez głupie pytanie Gabe'a.

\- Przyznaj się: całowaliście się! - mówił teraz, kiedy drzwi już prawie się zamykały.

\- Jeśli ci na to odpowiem to dasz mi zamknąć drzwi? - zapytał.

\- Zależy od odpowiedzi - usłyszał. Najmłodszy Novak zaklął pod nosem.

\- Tak, całowaliśmy się. Teraz zostaw te drzwi! - zawołał. Po czym drzwi się zamknęły. Castiel szybko przekręcił kluczyk w zamku i odetchnął głęboko, ale po chwili stwierdził, że poszło zdecydowanie za łatwo. - Gabe? - zawołał pytającym głosem, wpatrując się w drzwi. Po chwili usłyszał jakieś kroki.

\- Cassie! - wściekły Lucyfer. Świetnie. - Całowałeś się z Winchesterem?

\- Tak! Jezu, ludzie, o co wam chodzi?! - zapytał zdołowany. Po chwili usłyszał głębokie westchnienie i głos Gabriela.

\- Wygrałem. Stówa moja - powiedział i chwilę zajęło Castielowi zrozumienie co właśnie słyszy.

\- Czy wy się... czy wy się o to założyliście? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jasne, że tak. Łatwa kasa - odpowiedział Gabriel. Castiel zrobił kilka kroków w stronę swojego łóżka i stwierdził, że się poddaje. To go przerastało.

Weekend zleciał mu dość spokojnie. Popisał z Charlie, która powiadomiła go, że mają w szkolę jakąś kilkudniową przerwę i przyjedzie w odwiedziny w poniedziałek. Castiel zaproponował jej, żeby spała u niego, a ona zgodziła się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Gabriel zmieni pokój na kilka dni. Castiel dogadał się z bratem - oczywiście kosztowało go to trochę, ale w końcu się dogadali - że Gabe przenocuje u swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Castiel spytał się ojca, a ten zgodził się przyjąć Charlie prawie od razu - uwielbiał ją. Właściwie każdy kto poznał Charlie ją uwielbiał. Oprócz Michaela. Stwierdził, że dziewczyna jest nieogarnięta i dziecinna - za co dostał od niej prawego sierpowego. Nikt nie obraża Charlie, ponieważ może się to skończyć uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu. Więc sobota zleciała mu na przekupowaniu Gabriela i rozmowie z tatą. W niedziele o czternastej dostał smsa od Charlie " Właśnie siedzę w pociągu. Zobaczymy się jutro, jak przyjadę C.! " Castiel uśmiechnął się i odpisał jej " Jasne Charlie" po czym posiedział jeszcze trochę przy komputerze. I wszystko byłoby normalnie... Gdyby nie czuł ciągle ust Deana na swoich ustach. Gdyby nie widział uśmiechu Deana za każdym razem kiedy zamknął oczy. Gdyby nie śnił o Deanie przez dwie noce z rzędu! Gdyby nie to wszystko byłoby jak dawniej. Ale Castiel stwierdził, że on nie chce żeby było jak dawniej. Teraz mu się podobało.

W poniedziałek Castiel nie mógł się doczekać dwóch rzeczy: spotkania z Charlie i spotkania z Deanem. Oczywiście nie w takiej kolejności. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc czarną impalę wjeżdżającą na parking. Dean wyszedł z samochodu i ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Uśmiechnął się, widząc Castiel, który czekał na niego przy drzwiach.

\- Cześć, Cas - powiedział, kiedy stanął obok niego.

\- Witaj Dean - odpowiedział Novak. Przez chwilę stali i po prostu patrzyli się na siebie, po czym Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- To takie dziwne... Mam mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony chcę cię pocałować w tym momencie, a z drugiej otaczają nas ludzie i to byłoby...

\- Trochę dziwne - dokończył za niego Castiel. Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Tak... trochę - mruknął, po czym chwycił Castiela za rękę.

\- Wydaję mi się, że mamy angielski - powiedział Castiel. Uśmiech Deana poszerzył się, kiedy szli razem korytarzem, trzymając się za ręce.

Oczywiście to, że zbliżył się do Deana nie obeszło uwadze drużyny. Naskoczyli na niego dwa razy z jakimś głupim tekstem, ale potem Dean podszedł do niego, powiedział coś i cmoknął Castiela w policzek, zanim ruszył na następną lekcję. Zach to widział.

\- Pszczółko - zawołał, podchodząc w jego stronę. " Cholera" pomyślał Castiel, widząc jak chłopak zaciska pięści. - Trzymaj się z dala od Winchestera, okay? - powiedział, stając zdecydowanie za blisko. I wtedy w Castiela wstąpiła głupota.

\- Nie - odpowiedział i stwierdził, że chyba jego mózg się wyłączył. Albo upił. Albo umarł. Ale to nie było już ważne. Przecież te głupie słowa, rozpoczynające kłótnie już wypłynęły z jego ust. A raczej słowo, ale to chyba...

\- Chcesz się kłócić? - głos zawodnika przerwał rozmyślania Novaka.

\- Wydaję mi się, że mówiąc to zdanie rozpocząłeś kłótnie - stwierdził Castiel i co do cholery się z nim działo!? Zobaczył jak Zach zaciska pięści.

\- Chyba przez ten weekend urosły ci jaja - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Castiel przełknął ślinę, myśląc o tym jak wyjść z tej sytuacji bez szwanku. Szkoda, że nie umiał się teleportować. Albo znikać. Albo umieć zatrzymać czas, żeby...

\- A mi się wydaję, że on miał jaja od urodzenia - Castiel otworzył szeroko oczy, słysząc ten głos. Odwrócił głowę w lewo, żeby zobaczyć Charlie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym spojrzała ze złością na Zacha.

\- Lepiej się nie wtrącaj mała. To nie...

\- Jeśli chciałeś powiedzieć " to nie twoja sprawa" to możesz się walić, okay? Próbujesz uszkodzić mojego przyjaciela. A nikt nie krzywdzi moich przyjaciół - stwierdziła Charlie, a Castiel przypomniał sobie, dlaczego ją tak uwielbia. Za to Zach chyba nie wiedział do czego dziewczyna jest zdolna. Uśmiechnął się chamsko i zmierzył ją od czerwonych trampek, przez bluzkę z wilkorem z "Gry o Tron" po śmieszną czapkę na głowie.

\- A co byś mi zrobiła? Hmm? - zapytał. Castiel odsunął się na krok, ale niestety Zach to zauważył i złapał go za ramię... Dość mocno.

\- Ja? Nic. Ale to cudeńko... - pokazała palcem na swój telefon i uśmiechnęła się lekko. - C.? Potrzebuje informacji - powiedziała. Castiel od razu zrozumiał o co jej chodzi.

\- Zach Milen, przedostatni rocznik - powiedział szybko.

\- O co wam...? - zaczął chłopak, ale chyba nie mógł znaleźć słowa, żeby to miało sens.

\- Milen, ta? - mruknęła Charlie pod nosem i zaczęła klikać coś w telefonie.

\- Słuchaj. Nie mam czasu na te zabawy - powiedział i ścisnął mocniej ramię Castiela.

\- Auć - syknął Novak, czując jak palce chłopaka zaciskają się co raz mocniej.

\- Niech to będzie nauczka. Z Zachiem się nie pogrywa - warknął i uniósł dłoń. To ostatnie co Castiel zauważył zanim jego głowa odskoczyła to tyłu od uderzenia w brodę.

\- Właśnie nieźle mnie wkurzyłeś - warknęła Charlie, a Zach zaśmiał się i uniósł pięść po raz kolejny.

\- Zostaw go! - Castiel usłyszał znajomy głos. Jaki szczęśliwy przypadek, że na tym korytarzu w przeciągu kilku minut pojawiły się dwie osoby, które chciały mu pomóc. Miły przypadek. Naprawdę miły. Dean podszedł do Zacha i Castiel zauważył, że Winchester zaciska pięści.

\- Nie, Dean! - zawołał i jakimś cudem jego głos zadziałał.

\- Nie? Cas! Ten kretyn zasługuję na nauczkę - warknął i spojrzał na Zach, który dalej trzymał Castiela za ramię.

\- I ją dostanie - powiedziała Charlie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dean zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na rudą znajomą Castiela.

\- Nie chcesz się w to wtrącać, naprawdę... - zaczął, a ona spojrzała na niego jak na kretyna.

\- Przestańcie mi to powtarzać, bo naślę na was moje smoki - jęknęła cicho, a Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, próbując zignorować piekący ból twarzy... Dosłownie całej twarzy. Charlie spojrzała na Zacha. - Puścisz go grzecznie? - zapytała. Kątem oka Castiel zobaczył jak Dean przewraca oczami.

\- A dlaczego miałbym to robić? - odpowiedział pytaniem Zack i znowu zacisnął mocniej palce, w okół ramienia Castiela, na co chłopak syknął z bólem.

\- O, więc tak gramy - zaczęła Charlie i spojrzała na swój telefon. - Jesteś Zachariasz Milen. Przedostatni rocznik. Urodzony 17 maja. Grupa krwi RH+. Prawie zawieszony za trzy bójki.

\- Skąd ty to...? - zaczął wyraźnie zaskoczony Zach i poluźnił uścisk.

\- A to są tylko fakty. Teraz dopiero zacznie się zabawa - przerwała mu Charlie. - Z matematyki wychodzi ci 3? Wow, nieźle... Szkoda, że nie zdasz. Niestety dostałeś z dwóch ostatnich sprawdzianów pały... Co jeszcze? O! Zobacz jaki jesteś miły! Właśnie zgłosiłeś się, żeby po oprowadzać ucznia z wymiany... i będziesz do robić. Zaraz powinieneś dostać smsa... - w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk telefonu, a Charlie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, cały czas klikając coś w telefonie. Zach, który stał praktycznie z otwartą buzią, wyjął telefon z kieszeni i otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Suka! - syknął, a Charlie uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Z dostępem do konta administratora tej szkoły - powiedziała i mrugnęła do Castiela. - Więc teraz ładnie puścisz mojego przyjaciela, chyba że chcesz się zgłosić na oczyszczanie terenu szkoły w następny weekend. Wystarczy, że kliknę... - palec Charlie zawisł nad telefonem. Castiel mógł praktycznie zobaczyć jak trybiki w mózgu Zacha uruchamiają się i pracują na najwyższych obrotach, żeby podjąć tą decyzję. W końcu puścił Castiela, po czym rzucił Charlie złowrogie spojrzenie. A potem odwrócił się i, trącając Deana ramieniem, poszedł w stronę klas. Przez chwilę cała trójka stała w ciszy, jakby sparaliżowani.

\- Dzięki - przerwał ciszę Castiel. Charlie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła do niego. Uściskała go i nie chciała puścić. Cała Charlie.

\- Serio C.? Pierwszą rzeczą, którą muszę robić po przyjeździe tutaj to ratowanie ci tyłka? - powiedziała i przerwała ten uścisk. Spojrzała na swój telefon. Strona ze sprzątaniem szkoły dalej była otwarta. Charlie wydęła wargę, po czym kliknęła kilka przycisków. - Temu kretynowi należy się więcej niż jeden weekend sprzątania bajzlu - stwierdziła, a Castiel uśmiechnął się, ignorując ból twarzy.

\- Cas, wszystko okay? - to była pierwsza chwila w życiu Castiela, kiedy musiał sobie przypominać, że Dean stoi obok niego. Zwykle był tego aż za bardzo świadomy.

\- Tak, chyba - powiedział i dotknął swojej twarzy i... - Auu - jęknął i opuścił dłoń. - Nie jest dobrze, ale nie krwawię, więc źle też nie jest.

\- To dobrze - stwierdził Dean, po czym dodał: - Ale chyba musimy iść do pielęgniarki.

\- Tja, C. Pielęgniarka brzmi dobrze - wtrąciła Charlie, patrząc na jego twarz. - Część twojego policzka i brody i jest okropnie czerwona - dodała, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Cas? - Novak podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy. - Może przedstawisz mnie swojej koleżance, która uratowała ci przed chwilą twarz?

\- Ooo - powiedział tylko, uświadamiając sobie, że ani razu nie wspomniał Deanowi o Charlie. I o jej przyjeździe. Za to Charlie wiedziała o Winchesterze... Wiedziała o nim zdecydowanie za dużo, a przynajmniej więcej niż...

\- Jestem Charlie Bradbury - i po raz kolejny dzisiaj czyjś głos wyciągał go z zamyślenia. - A ty pewnie jesteś ten Dean Winchester, o którym Castiel nie przestaje mówić - powiedziała, a chłopak zacisnął oczy. Dzięki Charlie. Dobre pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Chyba jestem tym Deanem - powiedział Winchester i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

\- Jezu, nawet nie wiesz jak zobaczenie cię na żywo pomaga - stwierdziła Charlie z uśmiechem.

\- Pomaga?

\- Tak. C. tyle o tobie opowiadał, ale jak się widzi tylko zdjęcia i zhakuje tylko kilka stron to nie zna się wszystkich szczegółów - zrobiła krok w stronę Deana i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na Castiela, a on widząc jej wzrok zrozumiał, że pożałuje mówienia jej swoich sekretów. - Masz tyle piegów ile mówił Castiel - no oczywiście, a czym innym Charlie mogłaby zawstydzić.

\- Fajnych się rzeczy dowiaduję, Cas - powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się, pokazując kilka zębów. - Ale pogadamy później. Teraz trzeba cię zabrać do pielęgniarki - powiedział i chwycił Novaka pod ramię. Charlie chwyciła go pod drugie.

\- Dzięki, ale nie jestem aż tak uszkodzony - powiedział Castiel.

\- Wiem, ale potrzebuję wymówki na zerwanie się z ostatnich lekcji, żeby odwieźć cię do domu - stwierdził Dean. - Jeśli nie będziesz " aż tak uszkodzony" to będziesz mógł iść na piechotę, a ja chciałbym spędzić z tobą jeszcze trochę czasu - powiedział, a Castiel poczuł, że przestaje panować nad emocjami, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wielki uśmiech.

\- Teraz już wiem co w nim widzisz - powiedziała Charlie, sprawiając, że Novak zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Opuścił głowę i stwierdził, że jej nie podniesie dopóki nie dojdą do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć kto ci to zrobił - powiedziała pielęgniarka po raz chyba setny ( Castiel przestał liczyć ).

\- Ale ja nie chcę mówić. Już dostał swoją nauczkę - powiedział Novak. Pielęgniarka westchnęła.

\- Nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu, ani wewnętrznego krwotoku. Prawdopodobnie zostanie ci siniak, ale to wszystko. Zadzwonię po twoich rodziców...

\- Nie przyjadą - przerwał jej Castiel. - Tata jest w pracy do późna, a moi starsi bracia mają dzisiaj egzaminy.

\- Ja mogę go podwieźć - wtrącił Dean, który siedział obok Charlie na krzesełkach, które wyglądały jak dla małych dzieci. - Lepiej, żeby nie szedł sam, bo zasłabnie albo coś - stwierdził Winchester, a Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko. Pielęgniarka tylko westchnęła.

\- Napiszę wam usprawiedliwienia z dwóch ostatnich lekcji - powiedziała po czym spojrzała na Deana. - Zostań przy nim dopóki ktoś inny nie przyjdzie. Jakby coś się działo zadzwoń na pogotowie.

\- Tak jest - odparł Dean.

\- Dobrze. A ty młoda damo... - wskazała na Charlie. - Wracaj na lekcje.

\- Ooo. Ale ja nie chodzę tutaj do szkoły - powiedziała Charlie. Pielęgniarka zmarszczyła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc - powiedział Castiel wychodząc z pokoju kilka minut później.

W drodze do domu Castiela Charlie zdążyła skomentować praktycznie wszystko. Chciała nawet powiedzieć coś na temat samochodu Deana, ale na szczęście Castiel ją powstrzymał. Charlie i Dean polubili się, a Novak nie miał zielonego pojęcia czy to dobrze czy wręcz przeciwnie. I nie wiedział za bardzo dlaczego się polubili. Mieli inny gust muzyczny. Inne zainteresowania. Oboje lubili gwiezdne wojny i grę o tron, ale to chyba wszystko. Może po prostu chodziło o to, że i Deana i Charlie nie dało się nie lubić. Dojechali do domu Novaka i, po tym jak otworzył drzwi, weszli do środka.

\- Cas, gdzie twój pokój? - zapytał Dean.

\- Wow, Dean. Myślałam, że to masz już ogarnięte - stwierdziła Charlie ze śmiechem i minęła Winchestera, wchodząc na schody.

\- Ha ha ha - powiedział Dean, ale Castiel zauważył lekki uśmiech pojawiający się na jego twarzy i rumieńce obejmujące część policzków. Dean chwycił Castiela pod ramię ( chociaż Novak upierał się, że to nie jest konieczne ) i pomógł mu wejść po schodach do jego pokoju. Charlie siedziała u Castiela na łóżku i wyciągała kilka rzeczy ze swojego plecaka.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał Dean dziewczynę, pomagając Castielowi usiąść na łóżku.

\- Szukałam mojej książki, ale chyba jej nie spakowałam - mruknęła, wyciągając kolejne przedmioty.

\- Ja mogę ci coś pożyczyć - mruknął Castiel.

\- C., nie obraź się, ale chodzi mi o książkę, a nie o komiks - powiedziała, a Castiel spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- Charlie... - zaczął. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Odwróć się - poprosił. Gdy spełniła jego prośbę wciągnęła powietrze z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nie zauważyłam tego - przyznała, wstając i przyglądając się książką, które Castiel miał na półce.

\- Domyśliłem się - powiedział Castiel. Charlie wzięła z półki "Hobbita" i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Przysłałam ci to na urodziny! - powiedziała.

\- Wiem. Dwa lata temu... To pierwsza książka, którą przeczytałem - powiedział i poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Położył się na łóżku.

\- Czuję się wycięty z tej rozmowy, bo tylko ja tutaj nie czytam - powiedział Dean. Castiel poczuł ciężar tuż obok na łóżku. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak Dean kładzie się obok niego

\- Musisz przeczytać "Hobbita" - stwierdziła Charlie i chyba zauważyła, że Dean nie ma zamiaru tego robić, bo tylko przewróciła oczami i podeszła do łóżka. - Zgoda. Nie musisz czytać. Ja ci poczytam - stwierdziła i weszła na łóżko po drugiej stronie Castiela. Novak zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że po jego prawej stronie leży Dean, a po lewej Charlie.

\- To nie będzie koniecz... - zaczął Winchester, ale Castiel wiedział, że to na nic. Z Charlie nie wygrasz żadnej kłótni. Dziewczyna ułożyła się wygodnie i zaczęła czytać.

\- "W pewnej norze ziemnej mieszkał sobie pewien hobbit. Nie była to szkaradna,brudna, wilgotna nora, rojąca się od robaków i cuchnąca błotem,ani też sucha, naga, piaszczysta nora bez stołka, na którym by można usiąść, i bez dobrze zaopatrzonej spiżarni; była to nora hobbita, to znaczy: nora z wygodami." - Castiel wsłuchiwał się w głos Charlie, opierając się o pierś Deana i poczuł, że jego oczy opadają. Zasnął w przeciągu kilku minut.

\- Zostaw mnie - Castiel wypluł te słowa. Nie chciał wstawać. Nie teraz. Najlepiej nigdy, a szczególnie, kiedy było mu tak wygodnie.

\- Cas, obudź się - mruknął ktoś do jego ucha. Castiel zmarszczył brwi, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie był głos żadnego z jego braci. I przecież nikt nie nazywał go "Cas". Nikt oprócz...

\- Dean? - zapytał, ale dalej się nie ruszył. Śni mu się to. A skoro mu się śni to może jeszcze poleżeć.

\- Cas. Otwórz oczka - mruknął Dean jeszcze głośniej. Okay, to chyba nie był sen. Novak otworzył oczy i potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć co widzi. A mianowicie: leżał na klatce piersiowej Deana, oplatając chłopaka rękoma, a ich nogi... Która była która?

\- Która godzina? - zapytał cicho i poruszył głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć na Deana. Chłopak miał włosy w nieładzie i zaspane oczy.

\- Coś koło dwudziestej drugiej - powiedział, a Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Zasnąłeś, a ja nie chciałem cię budzić... i chyba też odleciałem - stwierdził i pokręcił lekko głową. - Charlie przeczytała chyba pół książki - powiedział po chwili.

\- Zasnąłem w trakcie pierwszego rozdziału - mruknął Castiel pod nosem i wtulił się w Deana jeszcze bardziej. - Zimno - szepnął i poczuł jak klatka piersiowa Deana się unosi. - Nie śmiej się - powiedział cicho.

\- Chodzi o to, że... Jesteś tak koszmarnie uroczy - powiedział Dean. - Zachowujesz się jak taki kociak, a ja... nie wierzę, że to właśnie powiedziałem - Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Mi się podobało - stwierdził i przesunął się trochę, żeby nie leżeć już na Deanie, tylko obok niego. Oparł się na ramieniu.

\- Skoro ja powiedziałem tak żałosną rzecz, to teraz twoja kolej - powiedział Winchester i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Co mam powiedzieć?

\- Coś o mnie. Coś czego nie powiedział byś mi normalnie, chyba, że po pijaku - stwierdził Dean.

\- Ja...

\- Cas. Powiedziałem ci, że wyglądasz jak uroczy kociak. Poświęć swoją dumę i daj coś w zamian - oznajmił, a Castiel westchnął.

\- Coś żałosnego? - pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. - Uwielbiam twoje piegi - szepnął i poczuł jak się czerwieni.

\- Co uwielbiasz? - spytał Dean.

\- Twoje piegi - powtórzył Novak i otworzył oczy. - Są takie urocze i wyglądasz dzięki nim tak... tak jak wyglądasz - powiedział, a Dean się zaśmiał.

\- Tak jak wyglądam? - mruknął Dean i przysunął się bliżej. Castiel odetchnął głęboko i upadł na poduszkę.

\- Dobrze wiesz co chce powiedzieć - stwierdził.

\- Domyślam się, ale chcę wiedzieć jakiego słowa użyjesz - stwierdził.

\- Użyję zwrotu, a nie słowa... - powinien to powiedzieć? Cholera, raz się żyje, tak? - " Cholernie seksownie, że mam ochotę cię wycałować " - powiedział i spojrzał na Deana. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To czemu tego nie robisz? - zapytał, a Castiel przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- W końcu się obudziliście! - Castiel uniósł głowę i zobaczył Lucyfera stojącego w drzwiach. Odskoczył od Deana i prawie spadł z łóżka. Poczuł jak się czerwieni aż po czubki uszu.

\- Luci, hej... - zaczął, po czym spojrzał na Deana i z powrotem na brata. - To nie... my nie... - zaczął i przełknął ślinę. - To jest Dean - i z tymi słowami poległ. Lucyfer wyglądał jakby świetnie się bawił, a Dean w czasie kiedy Castiel bełkotał, zdążył już usiąść.

\- Miło poznać - powiedział tylko i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz. - Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że twoja przyjaciółka kazała przekazać, że pojechała do sklepu po wasz " zestaw wieczorowy ".

\- Dzięki - wyjąkał, a Lucyfer tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie ma za co - dodał i zaczął zamykać drzwi, jednak zatrzymał je zanim się zamknęły. - Cassie. Sprawdź swojego facebooka jak będziesz miał czas. Oznaczyłem cię na zdjęciu - dodał po czym drzwi się zamknęły. Castiel przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, po czym spojrzał na Deana.

\- To... była najbardziej niezręczna sytuacja, w której kiedykolwiek się znalazłem - stwierdził, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. - Ale chyba zrobiłem niezłe pierwsze wrażenie, co nie? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Zawsze robisz niezłe wrażenie - powiedział Castiel, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dzięki, Cas - mruknął. - A o co mu chodziło z tym zestawem wieczorowym?

\- To coś co ja i Charlie wymyśliliśmy kiedy pierwszy raz u mnie nocowała - zaczął wyjaśniać. - Kupujemy wtedy pełno niezdrowego żarcia. Burgery, pizza, cola, sprite, chipsy, czekolada, popcorn. Dosłownie wszystko co się da. I jeśli nie zjemy tego do rana to uznajemy pierwszą noc za niezaliczoną.

\- To słodkie - stwierdził Dean i pochylił się, żeby ubrać buty. - Ale ja muszę już chyba iść... No wiesz: jutro jest dopiero wtorek, a nie powinienem opuszczać aż tyle dni - powiedział.

\- Mnie może jutro nie być w szkole - powiedział Novak, a kiedy Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony wyjaśnił. - Prawdopodobnie będę wymiotować po " zestawie wieczorowym".

\- Aaa - powiedział tylko, a po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko. - To chyba zobaczymy się dopiero w środę - stwierdził.

\- Chyba - odpowiedział Novak. Dean wstał, a Castiel zrobił to samo i przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, żeby stanąć obok Deana.

\- Masz bardzo wygodne łóżko, wiesz Cas? - powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądał tak cholernie seksownie, że Castiel miał ochotę chwycić go w pasie i nie dać mu uciec. - Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem zdążymy je użyć zanim zaśniemy - wyszeptał i przysunął się bliżej Castiela.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję - wyszeptał Castiel, a Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przysunął swoją twarz do twarzy Castiela i złączył ich usta. Kiedy Castiel chciał przerwać pocałunek, Dean go przytrzymał wplatając mu dłonie we włosy. Oderwał się od niego, kiedy Novak czuł, że zaczyna mu brakować powietrza. Castiel spojrzał na Deana, a ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a jego włosy były w takim seksownym nieładzie...

\- To musi ci wystarczyć do środy - powiedział i uśmiechając się pod nosem, wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Castiela samego, stojącego jak kołek. Novak potrzebował piętnastu minut, żeby dojść do siebie, a nawet wtedy czuł jeszcze smak Deana na swoich wargach.

Po nocy z Charlie oboje spędzili ranek przy toalecie, ale mogli z dumą powiedzieć, że tą noc można uznać za zaliczoną. Całe południe spędzili narzekając na to, że za dużo zjedli, ale potem zaczęli z tego śmiać tak jak zawsze. Teraz Charlie klikała coś na telefonie, a Castiel siedział na podłodze koło muszli. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- C.! Widziałeś już zdjęcie, które dodał twój brat? - zawołała Charlie z drugiego pokoju.

\- Lucyfer? Mówił, że coś dodał, ale nie sprawdzałem - odpowiedział Castiel, ale nie był pewny czy Charlie go usłyszała. Po chwili usłyszał jej kroki i Charlie pojawiła się w łazience.

\- Powinieneś sprawdzić - stwierdziła i uklęknęła na podłodze obok niego, podkładając mu komórkę pod nos. Castiel spojrzał na ekran i przez chwilę nie był pewny co widzi.

\- Czy to... ? - zaczął, a sekundę później uświadomił sobie, co jego brat dodał. - Cholera - mruknął, wpatrując się w zdjęcia, na którym leżał na Deanie, kiedy Winchester jeszcze spał. Świetnie. Zabije Lucyfera. Obedrze go ze skóry.

\- Wyszliście tak słodko - mruknęła Charlie. - Ale pewnie będziesz chciał je usunąć - dodała.

\- On nie miał prawa tego dodawać... On nie powinien. Nie... - Castiel przerwał w pół zdania i pochylił się nad muszlą. Poczuł jak to jedzenie, które wczoraj było takie przepyszne!, cofa się, postanawiając go opuścić, żeby wylądować w toalecie.

\- Mogę je usunąć, ale i tak pełno osób je już widziało - powiedziała Charlie. - " Lubi to: , Benny Ship, Meg Dark, Kali Queen, Hannah Angel, Anna Fallen, Gabriel Novak, Jo Harvelle" - Charlie się zatrzymała. - Znasz jakąś Jo?

\- Nie. Może to znajoma Lucyfera, albo... - Castiel spojrzał na Charlie przypominając sobie to imię. - To kuzynka Deana. Siostra Asha - powiedział po czym uderzył głową o ścianę.

\- C., spokojnie... Brat Deana też to widział, więc... - zawiesiła głos.

\- Brat Deana to widział? - zapytał Castiel.

\- O ile jego brat to Sam Winchester to widział to, liknął i udostępnił z podpisem " Mówiłem, że mój brat w końcu kogoś znajdzie" - Castiel poczuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na wymioty. - I ten kretyn, który cię pobił też to widział. Udostępnił to na stronie grupy koszykówki - oznajmiła, a Castiel znowu pochylił się nad tym pieprzonym kiblem.

\- Zajebiście. Po prostu zajebiście - wyjąkał tylko zanim zwymiotował po raz kolejny.

Dean zadzwonił do niego po szesnastej. Castiel nie był pewien skąd Winchester ma jego numer, ale nie zastanawiał się nad tym za długo.

\- Cześć Cas - usłyszał zaraz po odebraniu.

\- Hej, Dean - odpowiedział. Leżał właśnie na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Charlie leżała na podłodze, bo stwierdziła, że ma ochotę poleżeć sobie na podłodze, a Castiel nie ma co się do tego mieszać. Teraz kiedy usłyszała imię Deana poderwała się gwałtownie i usiadła.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy będziemy mieli zamiar zasnąć nieplanowanie w jednym łóżku musimy zamknąć drzwi - oznajmił Winchester. - Trochę przeraża mnie fakt, że twój brat zrobił nam zdjęcie jak spaliśmy. To okropnie...

\- Dziwne. Wiem, uwierz mi - oznajmił Castiel.

\- Ale muszę powiedzieć, że na tym zdjęciu wyszedłeś dokładnie tak jak mówiłem ci, że wyglądasz.

\- Jak uroczy kociak? - zapytał Castiel i zarumienił się, widząc pytające spojrzenie Charlie.

\- Dokładnie. Więc teraz mam zdjęcie z uroczym kociakiem na tapecie - oznajmił, a Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Ustawiłeś to zdjęcie na tapetę? - zapytał, żeby się upewnić.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Jak miałbym przepuścić taką okazję. Oczywiście, że ustawiłem sobie zdjęcie z moim chłopakiem na tapetę. Poza tym, jak już mówiłem, wyszedłeś tak uroczo - Castiel uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Chłopakiem. Dean to powiedział. A Castielowi się to podobało. - Zszedłem z tematu... Ogólnie zadzwoniłem, bo Ellen widziała to zdjęcie i uparła się, że chce cię poznać, więc właśnie oficjalnie zapraszam cię do nas na obiad jutro po szkole. Przyjdziesz?

\- Jasne - powiedział Castiel zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, że jego ojciec może się nie zgodzić, albo, że Charlie do niego przyjechała i mieli spędzić ten czas razem.

\- To świetnie. Widzimy się jutro w szkole?

\- Widzimy się jutro w szkolę - powtórzył Castiel po czym usłyszał dźwięk kończący połączenie. Przez następne kilka minut leżał, uśmiechając się jak kretyn tylko po to, żeby na pytanie Charlie:

\- Co się stało? - odpowiedzieć tą rzecz, która najbardziej utkwiła mu w głowie:

\- Dean nazwał mnie swoim chłopakiem.

Następnego dnia Castiel próbował przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie z ludźmi, którzy dowiedzieli się z facebooka, że on i Dean chodzą... Przygotowywał się też na to ważniejsze spotkanie: z rodziną Deana. Powiedział Charlie o tym, że nie spędzi z nią tego dnia, ale ona się nie obraziła. Powiedziała, że jeśli Castiel ominął by spotkanie z rodziną Deana przez nią to by sobie nie darowała. Więc teraz, idąc obok szkolnego parkingu. Castiel był zdenerwowany jak cholera, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Już na parkingu był odprowadzany przez kilka spojrzeń, ale jak na razie nie było tak źle.

\- Hej! Ej! - usłyszał i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Meg, idącą w jego stronę. - Ty jesteś tym gościem, który przyczepił się do Winchestera? - zapytała.

\- Tak mi się wydaję - odpowiedział Castiel, nie mogąc znaleźć innej, odpowiedniejszej odpowiedzi. Meg uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chyba muszę ci podziękować - zaczęła, kompletnie zaskakując Castiela. - Chodzi o to, że Dean podobał się jednej dziewczynie, która podoba się mi. Więc dzięki za pokazanie jej, że brakuje jej czegoś między nogami, żeby Winchester się nią zainteresował - powiedziała, poprawiając swoje czarne włosy.

\- Nie ma za co...? - odpowiedział Castiel, chociaż ta odpowiedź brzmiała bardziej jak pytanie. Meg uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i poszła w stronę szkoły. - Okay... - mruknął Castiel pod nosem zanim ruszył w tym samym kierunku.

Deana spotkał dopiero na trzeciej lekcji. Winchester podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz, że dzisiaj cztery dziewczyny podziękowały mi za zajęcie ciebie? - zapytał Castiel, a Dean uniósł brew.

\- Tak? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się.

\- Powiedziały, że cieszą się, że nie zdążyły zrobić z siebie kretynek, żeby dowiedzieć się, że wolisz chłopaków - oznajmił Castiel.

\- No cóż... One straciły. Ty zyskujesz - stwierdził Dean i złączył ich dłonie.

\- I bardzo się z tego cieszę - powiedział Novak i uśmiechnął się do Deana.

\- Mam taką nadzieję - powiedział Dean i też się uśmiechnął.

\- Jezu, rzygam tęczą od tej słodkości - usłyszał Castiel i zobaczył Gabriela idącego w ich stronę.

\- Dzięki Gabe. Teraz możesz już iść - powiedział Castiel, a jego brat tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie tak szybko, Cassie. Chcę tylko pożyczyć twojego chłopaka na minutę albo dwie - powiedział i spojrzał na Deana.

\- Oo. Okay - powiedział Winchester i poszedł za Gabrielem. Castiel modlił się, żeby Gabe nie zrobił nic głupiego. Ale skoro Gabriel się odzywał to równało się z robieniem czegoś głupiego. Po kilku minutach Dean wrócił, z lekko zaczerwienionymi policzkami i stanął obok Castiela.

\- Dean, czemu masz czerwo...? - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean mu przerwał.

\- Twój brat zrobił mi rozmowę o bezpiecznym seksie - oznajmił a Castiel otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym wpakował twarz w dłonie.

\- Cholera - mruknął.

\- I zakończył " A jeśli skrzywdzisz tego niebieskookiego kretyna to podłącze twoje jaja do prądu " - po tych słowach Castiel był gotowy się załamać.

\- Zabiję go kiedyś - oznajmił, zabierając dłonie z twarzy. Dean się zaśmiał.

\- Tylko się troszczy... Na swój okropnie dziwny sposób, ale się troszczy - powiedział Dean, po czym zagryzł wargę. - Pamiętasz ten film, który zaczęliśmy oglądać u ciebie. Ten Romeo i Romeo? - zapytał Dean.

\- Tajemnica... czegoś tam - mruknął Castiel, a Dean pokiwał głową.

\- Dokładnie. Okazało się, że tą płytę podrzucił tam mój kochany braciszek - powiedział Dean. - I uwierz mi, też chciałem go zabić po tym. Ale chciał dobrze na swój sposób.

\- Chyba tacy są bracia - stwierdził Castiel.

W trakcie ostatniej lekcji Castiel nie mógł się na niczym skupić i odliczał minuty do dzwonka. Miał się spotkać z Deanem na parkingu i razem mają pojechać do niego do domu. Castiel wybiegł z klasy równo z dzwonkiem i zwolnił dopiero przed głównymi drzwiami, żeby złapać oddech. Potem skierował się na parking. Wyszukał wzrokiem samochód Deana w kilka sekund i stanął przed nim chwilę później, czekając na Deana, który pojawił się trzy minuty po Castielu. Uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

\- Przygotuj się na piekło, Cas - oznajmił, kiedy siedzieli już w samochodzie. - Nikt nie z poza rodziny nie wytrzymał z nami więcej niż półgodziny.

\- Spróbuję przetrwać - odpowiedział Castiel, a Dean uśmiechnął się w jego stronę.

Po dziesięciu minutach jazdy stanęli przed domem Deana ( domem Ellen - Dean ciągle go poprawiał). Winchester wyszedł z samochodu, a Castiel zrobił to samo. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i łączył ich dłonie, kiedy tylko Castiel znalazł się blisko niego.

\- Dasz radę, Cas. Nie będzie aż tak źle - powiedział Dean. Castiel przełknął ślinę i odetchnął głęboko.- Cas, pamiętaj, że będę przy tobie przez cały czas.

\- Będę pamiętał, Dean - powiedział Castiel i ścisnął dłoń Deana.

\- Idziemy?

\- Idziemy - zgodził się Novak i razem ruszyli na wspólny obiad z rodziną Deana.

Dean miał rację z jednym: nie było aż tak źle jak Castiel sobie wyobraził. Ellen okazała się bardzo miłą kobietą. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się surowa, ale Castiel spojrzał w jej oczy i wiedział, ze wcale taka nie jest. Sam przywitał się z nim z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Potem usiedli do obiadu. Spaggetti. Castiel nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony. Ellen nie zadawała za wiele pytań. A kiedy już pytała to głównie o szkołę, albo jego braci lub dom. Było miło. A Dean zgodnie z obietnicą nie odstępował go na krok i był przy nim przez cały czas.

\- Dobra, chłopcy. Ja pozmywam, a wy idźcie do pokojów. Tylko bawcie się grzecznie - to mówiąc Ellen spojrzała na Deana, a Castiel zarumienił się lekko. Poszli w stronę pokojów, a Sam podszedł do Deana.

\- Mieliśmy umowę. Dwie dychy - oznajmił młodszy z Winchesterów. Dean westchnął po czym wyjął portfel i wcisnął banknot w dłoń brata.

\- Tylko nie waż mi się przeszkadzać, bo ci to zabiorę - powiedział, a Sam tylko się uśmiechnął i otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju.

\- Jasne. " Bawcie się grzecznie" - powiedział i mrugnął do Deana. Castiel spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale Dean tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Okropne dziecko - mruknął i spojrzał na Castiela. - Zapraszam do mojej komnaty tajemnic - powiedział, otwierając drzwi. Castiel wszedł do środka i zobaczył wielkie łóżko, stojące po środku. Na ścianach wisiało kilka plakatów zespołów, które lubił Dean, a na biurku Castiel zauważył otwarte pudełko pasteli.

\- Masz wielkie łóżko - wymsknęło się Castielowi.

\- Bardzo wygodne wielkie łóżko - poprawił go Dean i uśmiechnął się.

\- I bardzo duże pudełko pasteli - Castiel wskazał głową na biurko Deana i na kilka rysunków, które leżały na widoku.

\- A, to... - powiedział Dean i opuścił głowę, siadając na łóżku

\- Dean... Czy ty się wstydzisz swoich rysunków? - zapytał Castiel. Winchester przegryzł wargę.

\- Nie. Ja tylko... Nie mówiłem o tym nikomu - powiedział i spojrzał na Castiela. - To zawsze było coś co pozwalało mi zapomnieć. Kiedy jeździłem z ojcem po świecie. Kiedy to ja musiałem wychowywać i uczyć Sama. Rysowanie to była moja odskocznia... Blok i kilka kredek, albo ołówek... To jedyne rzeczy, które mogłem zabrać ze sobą wszędzie - powiedział. Castiel usiadł obok niego na łóżku. - Rysowałem wszytko. Mijane samochody. Hydranty. Kałuże. Wszystko. To pomagało - powiedział i spojrzał na Castiela. - Kiedyś chciałem nauczyć się grać na gitarze, wiesz?

\- Wtedy twój wskaźnik najlepszego chłopaka na świecie przekroczyłby dwieście procent - oznajmił Castiel, a Dean się uśmiechnął.

\- Pewnie tak. Ale chciałem się nauczyć. Nie mogłem, bo nie mieliśmy jak ciągnąć ze sobą gitary. Ojciec nie pozwolił mi jej kupić, chociaż sam uzbierałem kasę... Wtedy zacząłem rysować - powiedział.

\- To wychodzi na to, że twój prawdziwy talent wykazał się dlatego, że nie mogłeś nauczyć się grać na gitarze.

\- Cas... Jesteś takim pieprzonym optymistą - oznajmił Dean z uśmiechem. - I chyba za to cię uwielbiam - powiedział i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. I dopiero siedząc w tym pokoju, na łóżku Deana, zrozumiał jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie. Odpowiedział na pocałunek Winchestera i popchnął go na łóżko. Jak on uwielbiał usta Deana. I jego oczy. I jego uśmiech. Jego mięśnie. Jego dłonie. Castiel to wszystko uwielbiał. I wiedział, że wszystko zmieniło się na lepsze. Jego życie zmieniło się kiedy poznał Deana Winchestera. To był wyjątkowy dzień. Chociaż Castiel wtedy tego nie wiedział. Wszystko zapowiadało się tak zwyczajnie. Można powiedzieć, że zapowiadał się najzwyklejszy dzień pod słońcem...


End file.
